Fairy Alice!
by Xx DarkMicx xX
Summary: Mikan's life changed when she found her long lost sister,that turned out to be living in the other world, which was full of wizards.but her sister has no memories except the memories of the new world, as Mikan go there she found herself joining on a guild called Fairy Tail which was invited by her own sister where she can find new Families and Friends! MikanX? & NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**HI~ An X over of FT and Gakuen Alice have Fun  
this is my Second fanfiction ~Nya  
**

**Attention: I re-wrote this chappie so re-read minna!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this...I'm just an young average  
student who was goaling for finishing my studies, I'm too young to own it  
and I know you know who own those animes right...?**

**Summary: Mikan's life changed when she found her long lost sister,  
that turned out to be living in the other world, which was full of wizards.  
but her sister has no memories except the memories of her beloved guild,  
Fairy Tail, After going on the world where her sister was, she found her  
self joining on a guild called Fairy Tail which was invited by her sister where  
she can find new family, comfort and love! Will she return her sister's memories? and  
unlocks secrets and dark past. having a rare magics is not that fun especially  
****if everyone was after you...No where to go, AAO, Dark guilds are all after her,  
not forget to mention the betrayals and sufferings. Another task for Fairy Tail again!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our daily routines  
**

**Mikan's POV  
**

_"Onee-san! Let's play with Virgo" Mikan, the 3 year old brunette girl said as Lucy, the 8 year old blonde girl replied "Sure!" as they open virgo's key. "The gate of the maiden, I open thee, VIRGO!" Said Lucy "Punishment my lady?" Then a pink shoulder length haired girl appeared wearing maid's outfit with broken cuffs on the either side of her hand"U-um, No we just wanted to play with you that's all!" Mikan exclaimed as the siblings sweat dropped. "Then we'll play hide and seek!" said Virgo happily, Bot of you will hide and I'll find you two." said Virgo then turned around then started to count. so both of them hide.  
_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
_

_"So she's lucy" A lady that in early 20's said named Layla Heartfilia that one who resembles Lucy "Yeah, the AAO was after her, Mikan's Alice was uknown so they were not after here only Lucy so I'll give Lucy to you" said Yuka "Oh are you sure, I'll look forward in teaching her abou using more key." Said Layla as Yuka went towards Lucy.  
_

_"Lucy meet your new mother Layla Heartfilia" Said Yuka "M-mom your Joking right, you're my only mother and what do you mean new?" asked Lucy until she realize what that means "Mom I won't allow that, I'll never come with her" Lucy said as she started to cry.  
_

_"Mom what do you mean Lucy's leaving?" Said Mikan "I won't allow that, I'll never let Lucy, my sister leave" Said Mikan as she cried then hug Lucy "I hope you two will understand, Lucy you were targeted by the AAO right?" Yuka asked as Lucy nodded "Mikan if you ask 'Why her?' Your alice is unknown you're hidden" Said Yuka while reading Mikan's mind.  
_

_"I understand mom and Mikan I promise that I'll never forget you, were sisters, we never leave each other, We'll see each other again, promise" Said Lucy as Mikan and her do a pinky swear. "I'll go pack now...Mom" said Lucy  
_

_"Onee-san you promised it" Said Mikan as she tucked out her celestial keys same as Lucy...  
_

_'Sorry if I kept this a secret'  
_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"-kura" *Ignores*

"-akura" *Ignore* again

"Sakura!" The voice repeated as Mikan paid attention this time snapping back to the real world while thinking about her past "Will you Miss. Sakura pay attention?" Said Jin Jin in a scary face "H-hai! G-gomenasai Jin jin" She said apologizing to her sensei "I'll let it pass if you answer these question below" Said Jin jin as I went towards the black board...

_if only they know my past..._

_my true identity,  
_

_and my self...  
_

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, It's been 2 years since I move in this academy to follow my best-est friend Hotaru Imai my childhood friend, I'm 12 and already in 7th grade, I have Nullification and SCE alice that was kept a secret, the principal, also everybody in the academy didn't know my 2nd alice, they never found out, I've done a great job in hiding it. If only that bakas know the real me..._  
_

So here I am, pretending to be a freaking idiot answering a question that is easy but the outer self didn't show it...So few minutes has pass I was staring at the blackboard waiting for Jin jin to talk... "Just sit down, in exchange I'll give you a detention after class!" Said Jin Jin fuming in anger _'Whatever' ...  
_

so after class everything was the same... the detention, I was at the class room cleaning after that I'll write on a paper 'I'll pay attention to class again' in 4 pages back to back, I hate my life, so I tucked out my Celestial keys 'If only Onee-san knew that I'm a Celestial Spirit too..." I have made contract at many spirits, I wonder where Onee-san's keys go... Well you see when both of us made contract with a celestial spirit, the spirit will give us two keys each, so both of us can use that spirit at the same time, It depends when one of us use it, the other can use it either, but onee-san didn't know it all... _'cool right?'_

_'I'm tired of this'_ I thought "Oh, I know" I said then tucked out Virgo's key, then slowly Mikan closed the windows and doors so no one will see her "The gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" I said as I opened Virgo's gate, then a magic circle appeared in front of me, then virgo slowly came out while twirling as I opened Virgo's gate,

"Punishment?" Virgo asked Mikan.

"N-no I just want you to clean the room that's all" I told her innocently, then she started cleaning like sweeping the floor, erasing the black board, etc...After that I went out of the room as I closed Virgo's gate then glanced at my clock seeing that is already 6:00pm

**Lucy's POV**

I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I came from a rich family, but I run away for a certain reasons: one, my father was arranging a marriage from unknown rich man. Second, My father is cruel who was obsessed with money and lasty, I hate him. Then I accidentally met Natsu, which was called Salamander who posessed a fire dragon slaying magic, then after he found out I want to join on a guild called Fairy Tail, he took me there...

Which shocks me is when I found out that Natsu was part of that guild, IT's cool when I found myself joining on a strongest group called Team Natsu which consists of the strongest mages in fairy Tail, like Natsu, The salmon haired guy, Next is Gray Fullbuster, who posessed Ice Magic, that has a jet black hair which known as a stripper and lastly: Erza Scarlet, the strongest S-class Wizard who posessed Requip magic, she has a red scarlet hair who wears an armor and not forget to mention the blue cat exceed named happy...!

Natsu and Gray used to fight everyday, everyone didn't mind since they're used to the pair's routine or the others watched it, so they can entertain their selves...

"I want to took thiss mission it paids 50,000 jewels popsicle!" The salmon haired mage yelled

"No I want this, it's more easier than that! Idiot" the stripper retorted

"Squinty eyes!"

"Fire breath!"

"Ice Cube"

"Moron"

"Stop it this instant! since you two where fighting AGAIN I'm the one who's in charge of choosing missions today, if you dare to fight again I'll kill both of you" The scarlet haired mage named Erza glared at the pairs.

"Aye Sir! I-I mean ma'am!" Thw two said in sync as they saluted while trembling in fear, Erza is sure scary...Back at the other members there we have the exceeds: Happy, the white cat, Charles and the black cat, Pantherlily, then the white haired girl Mirajane Staruss was wiping the glasses, while his brother Elfman Staruss was shouting to be a man.

Then another one, Wendy Marvel, who was fourteen year old that was a blue flowing hair that reached her waist, who was watching the two (Natsu and Gray who was fighting) in amusement,here we have Levy Mcgarden, who was chatting with me, we shared the same interest, so I was her bestfriend! we have Gajeel, who was munching some irons and steels. While the rest has their own worlds and businesses...

Don't forget about me! Let's start over! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, who posessed, Celestial Magic, that has a blonde hair the right portion of my hair was tied in a pony tail with a blue ribbon, my age: 17 just like the rest.

So this is the guild Fairy Tail, the best guild in the country Fiore! A place where magic exist!

**Mikan's POV**

As usual it happened again...waking up acting to be late, yelling my ass off and lastly bumping into Natsume, Typical day...

"When will you ever learn Polka!" Said Natsume Hyuuga, the wielder of Fire Alice that has a raven hair and crimson eyes, also known as the hearthrob in the Academy "I see that it's strawberries today" Natsume smirked while I was already fuming in anger. "PERVERT!" I screamed as loud as I could directly in his ears "Shut up Polka, you're making me deaf" said Natsume while covering his ears.

"HA, That's what a panty-peeking pevert like you deserves" I told him "You're fault for showing it" Said Natsume "Your fault for TRIPPing me that's the main reason why you always saw my underwear" I retorted "Tch, whatever" he said then walked away.

So continue the scene of 'being hurry because I'm late' then I reached at my classroom, as I spotted the emotionless, Hotaru Imai who was wielder of the Invention Alice that has a raven hair and lavender eyes, then I ran to hug her but...

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Another shot from Hotaru's Baka gun 'tch, typical Hotaru' "Why did you do that?" I asked while pouting "For being an idiot" She answe,red then Yuu Tobita, the class representative who was the wielder of Illusion Alice. It always happened everyday I'm sick of it...

Then the process of yesterday was repeated today, greet here, greet there, ignored by Natsume, the stuttering Ruka Nogi who was Natsume's bestfriend with a blonde hair and blue eyes also a wielder of Animal Pheromone alice, Receving an insult from Permy aka Smuire Shouda, who was the wielder of cat-dog alice that has a green her with perms with the matching color of eyes and lot's of more which I called torture

So after the bell rung I saw a glimpse of a rainbow, that turned out to be Narumi-sensei, a blondie with an alice of Human Pheromone Alice, which was our homeroom teacher who skipped inside the classroom as he waltzed wearing bright outfits, Heh, so today's theme was clown huh?

So this is going to be a torture of Mikan Sakura today, how I regret of coming in here, I suffered from pain. I wanted to be with Lucy-nee, I hope she's doing fine, wherever she was, I hope she's safe, after all, she's my sister...

* * *

**So how was it? did you like it? Just tell me!**

**I'll look forward to it  
**

**Please click the button over there  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**'

**Second chapter of Fairy Alice!  
Oh, I don't own Gakuen Alice and Fairy Tail  
Enjoy~!  
**

**Oh and Thanks for reviewing  
the previous chapter of the  
Story**

**Forgive my grammatical Errors Minna-san  
Please T_T  
**

**Anyway we have NaLu, NaMi (I'm not yet sure about NaMi pairing)  
is anyone here can suggest about Mikan's pairing?**

**Ja ne XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Two different worlds**

_As Layla and Lucy was riding at the car, There was a deathly silence between them, no one even dare to a word, until Layla spoke "Lucy, I hope you like it there, After we arive at Fiore I'm surely gonna teach you more about Celestial spirits" Said Layla as the 8 year old blonde's face still remained it never turned into a happy face or excitement.**  
**_

_As Layla sighed "Lucy, I know you'll miss them, but it's for the best, You'll be safe with me I promise" Said Layla as Lucy Look up to her "I understand that Ms. Layla, but I just miss my family" Replied Lucy.  
_

_"I know you miss them, and I know that you'll see them again... when the time comes" Said Layla softly "And call me mom from now on" Said Layla with a smile on her face "Y-yes M-mom" Said Lucy as she smiled back.  
_

_BOOM!  
_

_was heard all over the area "What happened!" Layla said as went outside the car "Hand us the child!" Said the random man outside "Who are you and what do you want from her?" Layla asked as she quietly take out Aquarius' key "I'm Reo Mouri, I'm gonna say this once, hand us the child so no one will be hurt" Said Reo "No, never" said Layla as she prepare Aquarius' key to open.  
_

_"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!" Said Layla as a blue haired mermaid appeared called Aquarius "Get rid of him" Said Layla as Aquarius replied "Yes, my lady" So Aquarius prepared her jug and an endless flow of water appeared at the jug giving it a flood...  
_

_"Waahh, help!" Said Lucy while she drowned "Lucy I'm coming" Said Layla but it's too late Reo already has Lucy, Luckily a wave hit them, making Lucy hit at the rock hard and Faint unconsciously... the only thing that Lucy saw was Layla helping her...  
_

After that dream a blonde girl suddenly woke up from her nightmare as she sat up from her comfy bed, then rubbed her eyes as she looked at her surroundings, outside the window was a clear blue sky with a birds chirping, the boats on the river was heard since she was living near the river.

Until she heard a snore from behind, then she flinch then a vein popped from her head knowing that someone came barging inside her house again, then she suddenly remove the covers from her bed as she saw a salmon haired boy fell from the bed along with its blue companion.

"Luce, I'm trying to sleep here" The salmon haired boy whined as he sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely as he pouted "Ugh, Natsu... For the millionth time, how many times should I tell you about barging into my house?" Lucy glared at the pairs.

Being the dense Natsu was, he count using his hands, thinking how many times he barge in Lucy's room "Um, for about 256 times" said Natsu _'Wow, Natsu really counted the day on how many times he barge in here...' _Lucy sweat dropped as she face palmed

"Anyway I'm hungry!" Said Natsu "So what do you want me to do?" Lucy asked "Make us some breakfast!" Natsu exclaimed "Whatever..." Said Lucy.

Then Lucy went in the kitchen as she grabbed some left over fishes then heat them up and fry some omelette with a lots of hot sauces in it then prepare some hot milk along with it...

After that, she served it on a table where Natsu was waiting with a hungry Happy as they drool at the food they just saw then ate all of it. Good thing that Lucy made many foods for a big appetite Natsu and Happy.

It sure happens everyday, To be truth, Lucy really liked Natsu and Happy to be here, shewon't be lonely when they're there,

But what bothers Lucy was the dream, the girl called Mikan...Everytime she's having a dream, Mikan is always there, Lucy always wondered about it as she watched the lad and he cat eats.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Onee-san..." Mikan mumbled as she turned to look at the picture frame she was holding, it was a picture of her and Lucy, smiling together with their hands on each other's shoulder, wearing a matching sun dress, while Lucy's dress was baby pink, Mikan has neon pink. They sure love pink...

Lucy was cutish type while Mikan was a coolish-Gothic type, they're complete opposites, ever since they where a kid they always wear a matching clothes, but opposite colors, they looked like an identical twins when you change Mikan's hair into blonde ones.

"Oi, baka what the heck are you looking at?" Her best friend Hotaru Imai asked "N-nande monai..." Said Mikan as she hid the picture frame under her bed.

"Anyway I'm ready so let's go!" Said Mikan as she motioned Hotaru to go along wth her, today is weekend, the day of going to Central town with friends.

Today Mikan was wearing a long sleeved Baby pink dress that reached her tights and a magenta sleeveless tops underneath, the end of the dress was frilly. She also wear a baby pink mary-jane's, her hair's ribbon was pink also

"Why the heck are you all wearing pink?" her emotionless friend said "I really love pink! you know..." Said Mikan

_'I may love pink_ _but not that bright like now, I used to act bubbly and cheerful because it resembles onee-san so I act like it so I won't forget her'_

"Oi, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan!" Her friends called who was waiting at the bus stop "Hai!" Said Mikan happily as she ran towards her friends.

=At Central Town=

"Wahh Howalon here I come!" Said Mikan as she pumped her fist then make her way to the Howalon stand, the famous sweet at Central Town, Mikan is the best customer so she always have one when buying it...

After buying, she went back to her waiting friends, first her friend Anna and Nonoko was buying in a clothes shop, Mikan was used as a doll always it annoys Mikan if only she could show her true self

"Mikan! It looks good on you!"

"Yeah! it's kawaii!"

The endless praises of Anna and Nonoko was heard, she was only used as a model of clothes nothing more, while Hotaru was away from them, Mikan was tortured by the twins. Since Mikan was a secret Special star she can buy whatever she want, so she would ditch to the twins and make her way to the Gothic shops, some shops that sells clothes that she typed.

So it happened she really do ditch them, hoping that they'll never search for her then make her way to her favorite shops, as she go there she bought gothic and coolish clothes since she only have few it's like she was 1/4 in her closet, it's been years since she last wore those.

So she bought 30 dresses, Shorts, skirt, tops, pair of leg and arm warmers, accessories, shoes, combat boots each, since she has a Space Box that Hotaru invented she can keep it there without holding any bags, the space was unlimited and handy too.

After that she walked around the Central Town and make her way to the book store, she loves manga like Natsume does so she'll buy one.

As she was in the book store no signs of friends around was sense by Mikan as she goes to the manga section, as she was making way to that section she passed every books there, which was boring or corny for Mikan.

But what caught Mikan's eyes was a small thick book it has a title written 'Magics' and it has a magic symbol, just like the symbol when Mikan summon her spirits and her other magics, right Celestial is not the only magic that Mikan has.

_'Magics...Anyway where do Magic came from? it's NOT even related to Alices, just like mom said, Maybe, It'll tell everything about Magics' _Mikan wondered as she took the book from the shelve as she circled the book eyeing it's details.

since the books in this store has no covers she can easily opened it...So she flipped open the book to see what it contains as she red it.

_Magics,_

_Magics where like Alice, but they're not related, Magics has many kinds, it has requips dragon slaying Magics, Remakes, etc. Magic came from the world Fiore, the world in different dimension, in Earth, Magic users where rare but Alices are common in Fiore there are many Magic users there but Alices are rare there..._

_In Fiore there exist many Magics, Dragon slaying Magic was the strongest of all, dragon slaying Magic was started when a dragon trained children to be like ones. _

_There will be a day that the world of Alice will took away the magics there and transport it to Earthland. There are many different worlds exist, it has Aliceland, Earthland, Edolas, Dragon world and Darkland. From all those worlds Aliceland and Earthland where the most powerful-_

"Excuse me ma'am but no reading is allowed" Some random woman interrupted Mikan in reading "G-gomen I didn't know" Said Mikan as she closed the book "I'm the one should be sorry for not putting any signs" said the woman.

"I see that you're interested in Magics, eh?" Said the woman "hm, yeah, I'm kinda interested in knowing about the history of magics" Said Mikan _'There's something wrong about her scent, who might she be?'_

"Well that book was there years ago, it seems no one was interested in knowing magics since there was an alice" Said the woman "So you believe that magics exist..." Said Mikan "Magics really do exist, but it's rare in our world" Said the Woman.

_'Her scent was familiar as her wait she could be-'_

"How come that you know that?" Mikan asked "W-well..." Mikan cuts her off

"Tell me...Are you dragon?" Mikan asked hoping for an answer "What are you saying?" The woman said in a shock "You scent like a dragon, you know what magic is and lastly...You smell like her..." Mikan said as she eyed the female dragon in front of her.

"Tell me your name..." Mikan demanded "I-I'm Grandine..." Answered the woman "An air dragon huh? why are you here?" Mikan asked "I guess I'll tell you about Magics, since you're interested, what's the use of hiding anyway?" Grandine mumbled, saying the last part of the sentence.

"On July 7 x777, all dragons was sent back to their world, the dragon world, there are dragons was sent in Aliceland in a mistake, so I'm one of them, Well, I'm with my friend Igneel, the Fire Dragon" Grandine explained as Mikan nodded. "Since the other dragon was sent here by a mistake, So what will the other dragons do is to took away the magic in this land for us the get home, well half of the population of dragon was sent here you know"

"Well since our queen will took away the magic, there are some magic users will be affected, but, instead of transporting in Dragon world, they will be transported in Earthland therefore the Magic in Aliceland will be banned here" Hearing that made Mikan froze in a shock.

_'M-Magic users...Will be affected? I'm one of them so that means...-'_

"Layla Heartfilia is suppose to be our queen, when she married an earthland guy she leave the kingdom, years passed, she passed away, she don't have any daughter for a heir, but Yuka Sakura, her sister, can be the queen, but she left without a trace, the only thing left was her two daughters, the rightful heir" Grandine added.

Mikan's atmosphere chnaged, it feels like the time stopped, The daughters of Yuka Sakura, her mother...She can be the next heir of Dragon world along with her sister... "I-Is something wrong?" The sky dragon asked

"Nande monai..." Mikan replied,_ 'Layla Heartfilia already passed away, the one who adopt Onee-san, but what happened to onee-san, it says Aunt Layla married an Earthland guy, according to the book I read, Earthland is in a different world, there might be a chance that onee-san was there'_

_'Wait...Since the magic users will be affected in the event in taking back the dragons in their world, I can be in Earthland, just like Grandine said...The affected Magic users will be transprted in Earthland instead...I can search for Onee-san there...So that means-'_

A tear streamed down on Mikan's face, it was her opportunity to see her sister and she won't miss it leave, right? But what about her friends in Gakuen Alice, if she go there, she won't return here again. But whether she like it or not, she will still be affected in that event. Even if she won't allow herself to leave, she'll still leave...

There's no decision to make, there's no turning back, past is past, you can take back on what happened, it already happened, so there's nothing she can do to change the future,

"Anyway, when will that happen" Mikan asked feeling a little nervous "According to my calculations it'll happen this month or next week or maybe tomorrow" Said Grandine not sure when it'll happen

So she ran away from the bookstore forgotting to buy a manga and leaving the dumbfounded Grandine, she don't care if she leave her friends behind in there, as she leaved she bumped into a red headed guy who was passing by... The read headed gut didn't care if he bumped Mikan into him.

"IGNEEL! Apologize to her, now!" Grandine demanded "Tch, whatever, sorry..." Said the read headed guy

"Igneel, huh? A Fire Dragon" Mikan mumbled as she ran off.

"Hey Grandine what's her problem? anyway how did she know about me being a dragon?" The red headed guy asked "Who knows I just told her about what will happen to us and about magics and she ran away" Said Grandine "Anyway her scent is familiar Grandine "Yeah same here... Igneel, I scent it too...Yuka's smell"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Oi, Mikan why did you leave us behind yesterday!" Her friends whined, Mikan didn't care, she just pretended say sorry, to be truth, she's not a nice person, a person who can't forgive that easily.

"Gomen! I was about to buy another Howalon, but some bad guys chased me so I forced my self to go home!" Mikan lied as she pretended to panick.

"Why didn't you ask for a company?" Her friend Anna said "Demo, I tried to ask you but all of you is busy in shopping" Mikan fake cried as her friends sighed, "Well, sorry Mikan, we're so busy" Said Nonoko with an apologetic smile.

What Mikan worried was about the transferring thing to Earthland, what about her friends? They're not even Magic users, only Alices. Whatever she decides, it'll still happen. If Magic was going to be banned in Aliceland, she can't go back here...again. But what fate awaits her there?

But look at the bright side, she can now finally see her sister, another magic users and new life, it'll be fun, or she think.

But there's nothing she can do, it'll still happen so she made a decision, she'll leave this school, she'll pretend to transfer to other school, this is now her decision.

They live in two different worlds, separate worlds, Earthland and Aliceland, Magics and Alice, How about she try Magics instead of Alice for a new experience? that'll be great...

* * *

**Chapter finished!**

**Um, is this chapter wierd or something?  
just tell me...**

**Any suggestions? Feel free.**

**Please Review and Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi-chan is back minna-san~!  
Please Forgive the grammatical errors in this story**  
**I'm practicing to speak English better  
Anyways thanks for reviewing my story/stories!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice even FairyTail,  
I'll never be here If I own it right, RIGHT!?  
**

**I know all of you know that all of the writers of FF don't own everything  
except stories like me! I'm proud to be...!  
**

**Ja ne and Enjoy reading~!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Departure and Betrayals**

It was a sunny day today at Tokyo, Japan, here lies the school called Gakuen Alice, the sky was clear, it has a puffy clouds, the birds was chirping happily, in GA, students was flooding through the school grounds, there you see nerds, bullies and normal students who was passing by nor chatting happily.

It's been a tiring day for Mikan, the teacher's rants, the corny jokes, the idiots and many more, her homeroom was in riot or something, you can't tell if they're possessed or something, another flying idiots, mind readers and gossip girls. It was actually fun for them except Mikan which she called a worst nightmare.

Can't they just mind their own businesses and mind their own instead? it annoys Mikan, it's more annoying if you add some colorful gay pansy in the room.

She can't take this suffering of boredom anymore, she wanted to go out of there and leave that torture of a class, which Mikan called.

"Ohayo minna! this day is lovely for my beautiful students! for that free period!" Narumi-sensei sang as he waltzed then skipped outside the homeroom. if only Mikan can punch him directly in his face.

"Mikan, how long will this class stay?" Some small voice asked. Then Mikan peeked inside her bag, seeing a Black talking cat, it's eyes were pink, the ears were pink also and the tip of the tail, with pink bows. Also an yellow additional collar bell or something like that.

Right, that cat was an exceeed, right an exceed, Mikan already had that cat ever since her sister departs, well before that incident.

_Flashback_

_"Onee-san, Onee-san!" I said Happily "nani?" My sister Lucy asked "Look I've found an egg!" I told her. the egg was black in color that has pink spots in it, it has a big size. Same size as the watermelon... "That's strange we've been here for months and that egg's mom hasn't return yet!" Said Lucy "How about we show it to mom?" I suggested "great idea!" Said Lucy happily  
_

_"Mom, mom look we've found an egg!" Both of us said happily "Huh? Wow that's big, well you should take it back! The egg's mom is gonna kill you" Said mom changing her expressions like tsundere, I guess... "Well we've found it alone in a forest, we've saw it for months and it's mom hasn't return yet" I explained to mom...  
_

_"I guess I don't have any choice, well we can take care of it!" Said mom at last "YAY~!" So we, sisters, cheered in happiness, so we both hug mom... as the egg jumped in joy "Wow it jumped, I guess the egg was happy!" We said in amazement  
_

_"So...What are we gonna do to make it hatch?" I ask onee-san "Simple, make it warm!" Said Onee-san with a smile as I smiled back... "Then let's find a place to make it warm" I said "Sure, How about we build a hut for it?" Onee-san suggested as I agreed.  
_

_So we started to build a nest for the egg, we weave them of course, with the help of mom. "It's finish!" we said proudly, So we placed the egg inside the house, I'm glad mom agreed! She's the best mom in the whole world!.  
_

_So weeks passed the egg started to wiggle, another week it wiggled harder and harder... "It's gonna be hatch soon I wonder what that thing looks like when oit hatched" I wondered. _

_"Hehe maybe a bird" Said Onee-san in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone "hmm, I guess so"I said as the egg started to hatch the shell cracked untill the inside of it started to float in front of us. A pink explosion of lights appeared as a black cat appeared, she has a pink lovely eyes, instead of angel wings... It's a pink cat wings with a pink bow attached to it's neck and Sakura flower mark at it's body...  
_

_"Kawaaii" said the sisters in unison, As the cat landed in my arms 'What are gonna name her?" Onee-san asked "U-um Kuro?" I suggested "Hm, guess not" Said mom "Oh, how 'bout Neko" Said Onee-san "Obviously, her kind is already a cat and you'll name her Neko" Said mom "Oh, I know how about Sakura!" I said as they turned to look at me...  
_

_"What makes you said that?" Onee-san asked "Well her eyes are like Sakuras and she has a mark of Sakura" I said as Sakura smiled in agreement "See, she likes it!" I said in amazement...  
_

_End of flashback  
_

"The class will end in the afternoon, so don't worry, Sakura" Said Mikan as she patted her black companion, then the black cat returned back to Mikan's bag after she patted her feline cat.

She was glad that there's still someone for her, she have friends that supports her and love her, but is it really true that Mikan refer them as her supporters and so called friends?

_**The next day...**_

Well another day of school as usual, Mikan was late again and scolded by Jin-jin, but no one cared, her friends always gives her worried looks and comfort her, when she have problems, What happened? let's go back, to the morning routine...

She got shot as she was about to hug Mikan'sbest friend, Hotaru and got peeked by Natsume seeing her panties of the day, a stuttering Ruka and greeting her friends, it's always the same, it never changed, well it all changed when...

"Mikan Sakura, may come to the Headmaster's office, I repeat, Mikan Sakura, will may come to the Headmaster's office thank you" The words that came out at the PA system... No one didn't even care again, not even a worried look, She wonder why, they even talk to her since yesterday and what did her Uncle Kazu want? Well did I forget to mention that the principal was her uncle?

So Mikan looked at Jin-jin and gave her a nod allowing her to go out. So she silently went out of the Homeroom and proceed towards the Headmaster's Office. she was about to open but the door opened itself. "Um, excuse me?" Mikansaid nicely and enter the room _quietly._

"Welcome, Mikan" She heard her unlce said, then slowly, Mikan sat down on a nearby chair which was near her uncle "Anything wrong Uncle?" Mikan asked waiting for an answer.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk to me" Said her unlce "Oh about that...I wanted to ask a permission to leave this school for a while" Said Mikan calmly, then her ucle suddenly spat out the coffee that he was drinking as he heard what Mikan said.

"L-leave school? can you tell me a good reason why?" Her uncle asked "Well, it's about Lucy-nee, I'm planning to search for her, she doesn't keep in touch with me for the past years, so I'm going to search for her" Mikan explained

"Hm, I understand, but do return, I understand your feeling, I'll allow you and I'm reoeating this...Do come back" her uncle said before Mikan leaved

_Flashback_

_I was playing with mom in the backyard or should I say training my Alices with my pet cat Sakura Well until a mailman came "Mrs. Sakura" The mailman said handing mom a letter, to her curiosity mom, quickly opened her letter, as she read it, I saw her face turned into a sad expression turning to Anger and calm.  
_

_So mom, clenched her fist making the letter crumpled, "M-mom" I called, I saw mom turned around as her face turned into a cheerful one, "Honey, mom's okay, you should go back to your room for a while" Said mom as she walked away. _

_Luckily the letter fell on the ground, to my curiousity I crouched down and quickly picked up the letter then opened it..._

_Dear, Yuka  
_

_Lucy had an accident, because some man Called Reo Mouri  
Attacked us, So she hit her head making her memory lose,  
I can't tell her the truth, If I tell her some bad things might happen._

_But don't worry little sister, she's okay and safe, I swear that I  
will_ _protect your daughter for her safety_, _I taught her man_y _things,  
about Celsetial Magics._

_So take care and your daughter Mikan Sakura, Her alices and Magics  
are rare, so watch over her.  
_

_Sincerely, Your Older sister, Layla Heartfilia/Sakura  
_

_'M-mom, s-she's your sister, so that means...she's my aunt, well I thanked mom for teaching me how to read at the young age like me, I promise that I'll protect mom, Lucy and the one's I love... Take care Onee-san, Have a happy life there with Auntie...  
_

_...I promise.  
_

_"Mikan" Her flying feline mumbled as she watched Mikan worriedly_

_End of Flashback  
_

This is it, so time for a goodbye. So Mikan was now in front of her homeroom, well it's lunch time now, she was about to enter but she heard someone talking, she even heard her name there, _Wait that voice? m-my friends!_ then she heard Anna talk "I can't believe I befriended that Mikan" Anna said with her voice full of regret, anger and a disgusted tone._ A-anna, Why? _"That girl is annoying I swear that I'm going to die to hear her loud voice" Said Nonoko,

"I really don't know why did you even befriend that stupid girl!" Ruka-pyon said, he cannot believe that Hotaru is that B*** friend "That baka is not my friend, I never befriended her, she's the on who declared that out of blue" Said Hotaru, while working on her inventions.

"..." While Natsume is quiet, he never had complaints to me, he just mind his own business, like reading manga or something "What do you say to that baka?" They asked Natsume "She's Completely annoying. Childish, stupidest girl I've ever met, i regret in meeting her, Ever since she came here, she always brings problem" Said Natsume as he gone back to his business...

"Tch, baka, she's not even aware of the people around her"

"That moron, She's so childish and disgusting"

"She'll never learn 'till the end"

"She wants nothing but attention and food"

"She's nothing but a parasite and trouble-maker"

"That idiot cannot be trusted"

So insults was now filled in the entire room as everyone heard, her friends conversation and agreed with it. Who would be hurt if you experienced it. Mikan almost cried for that, but strong becuse of her emotions.

_'How could they! I've trusted them, I always help them with their problems and that's the only thing they do in return... Betraying me... I really have enough of being called baka, no-star, ugly, hag, etc._, _So this is what they want then fine,_

Then she walked away retreating, she don't know where to go, her sempai's are on a trip, there's no one left to comfort her, her feet was taking her to no where. She didn't care about it, even though her feet was aching. Not until she found her self at the place full of trees, it's windy, the skies where covered in gray clouds, it must be raining soon and the birds were still chirping.

she still continue to run, but it all stopped when she tripped on a rock and fell down, then a small rain drops was dropped into her nose and another drops again and again and again until it rained. She was there standing all alone, she didn't even bother to stand up.

"Mikan, what happened?" Her black companion said, coming out from her bag then a tears streamed down on Mikan's face "M-my friends..."

"What?"

"They betrayed me..." Said Mikan as she cried more

Then Sakura sighed "I told you before, you can't trust them, I knew this would happen" Said Sakura as she tried comforting Mikan by hugging her.

"Anyway, what's the use of crying if I hate them" Mikan mumbled "You, you hate them?" Sakura asked "I pretended to be innocent, weak and an idiot, but those morons bought it, pathetic" Said Mikan as she smriked "I'm glad that this is happening right now..." Said Mikan as she sat up while holding Sakura then stared at the gray sky.

Her clothes was covered in mud, her hair was already messy, and some few scratches on her body. She still don't care. all she had thinked was about her family. she missed them so badly, she wanted someone who she can call a family, a nakama that was taken care. Where she can find that place?

Little did she know her body was glowing bright yellow, she still don't care, until she was pulled by a gravity then started floating up in the sky, she didn't know what happened, there are some peoples was in a same state as her, no Gakuen Alice student, just an ordinary people which she can called Magic users.

She looked at her surroundings then stared down, she was now high in the sky, she can see a large wave of gravity loops was forming in the sky. All she see down there was nothing, no one even noticed what's happening, she can see the sight of the Academy, she can see a window, where she can see her so called freinds still chatting.

there are a few ceratin persons who noticed this. this is it, this is the day, where the Magics in Alice land whill be banned...Forever.

She can't believe it's happening today, the departure of Mikan Sakura to Aliceland. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her true friends and sempai's.

She was carrying Sakura while they were pulled up by a Gravity. Well no one can see them since they're turning invicible more like disappearing. She felt that her body was light as a feather, her surroundings was starting to blurry, with a bright light, which she can't explain what it is.

_So this is what Grandine was talking about, so this is what it looks like_

Then a one tear fell down on Mikan's face, _Goodbye Aliceland have a good time without me, especially Gakuen Alice,_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_"Mikan-chan...Before I leave will you make me a promise?" Her sister asked with her eyes shining "Hn" Said Mikan coldly "Smile. Smile for me Mikan-chan, you seldomly show emotions, so why not smile for me!" Her sister smiled _

_"I can't smile..." Said Mikan coldly "For me..." Her sis pleaded "Fine, I'll do this just for you to be happy...Onee-chan" Said Mikan as she smiled genuinely to her sister_

_"That's more like it. You're cute when you smile, you should smile more often, it can even remind that smile to me" Her sister said. She's right, her smile reminds her sister, they have the same smile, a genuine smile, but not all Mikan's smile are geenuine._

_"It makes me more happy" Said her sister as both of them looked at the sky, it was already night time, a twinkling stars where seen, so is the moon._

_"Look a shooting star!" Her sister said happily "Mikan...Did you know, when you see the shooting stars passed, that means where going to meet again" Her blonde sister said. "And when the moon is full, someone you love is watching over you" Mikan added as she let out a small smile._

_'We'll meet again...Onee-chan'_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

* * *

**Um Tada? Well is it okay  
do you like it? Tell me,**

**Pretty Please!?  
**

**Sorry if this chapter was short  
I'll make it longer next time!**

**Well next chapter will be Mikan's arrival  
at Earthland!**

**And let's just say that Mikan and co. came from  
Alice world, 'kay?!**

**Um, anyways review if you have anything to say in this  
Chapter!  
**

**Well better write the next chappie! ^_^  
**

**Arigatou and Sayonara~!  
**

**Minna-san~! ;P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa minna-san!  
The 4th chapter of Fairy Alice is here!**

**Well I change the plot so is the story so  
please re-read! And I'm sorry if It took so  
long to update this chappie *Bows***

**If you didn't like it, I'll change it from the way it was  
Sumimasen!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing this previous chapter  
of Fairy Alice! Arigato!**

**And I don't own the both of them,****  
****thank you!**

**For the pairings:**

**NaLu**

**NatsumexMikanxOc**

**GEvy**

**JeRza**

**GrUvia**

**RoWen**

**So happy reading minna!**

* * *

**Previously on Fairy Alice!**

**_"Mikan-chan...Before I leave will you make me a promise?" Her sister asked with her eyes shining "Hn" Said Mikan coldly "Smile. Smile for me Mikan-chan, you seldomly show emotions, so why not smile for me!" Her sister smiled _**

**_"I can't smile..." Said Mikan coldly "For me..." Her sis pleaded "Fine, I'll do this just for you to be happy...Onee-chan" Said Mikan as she smiled genuinely to her sister_**

**_"That's more like it. You're cute when you smile, you should smile more often, it can even remind that smile to me" Her sister said. She's right, her smile reminds her sister, they have the same smile, a genuine smile, but not all Mikan's smile are geenuine._**

**_"It makes me more happy" Said her sister as both of them looked at the sky, it was already night time, a twinkling stars where seen, so is the moon._**

**_"Look a shooting star!" Her sister said happily "Mikan...Did you know, when you see the shooting stars passed, that means where going to meet again" Her blonde sister said. "And when the moon is full, someone you love is watching over you" Mikan added as she let out a small smile._**

**_'We'll meet again...Onee-chan'_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The arrival of Mikan and Fairy Tail**

The guild was same as usual, MiraJane was wiping the mugs, Elfman yelling to be a man, Cana was drunk again, Erza was eating her 5th strawberry cheese cake The exceeds were busy chatting with Wendy while Levy and Lucy was chatting happily about writing and stuffs. While the rest was busy chatting, Lastly, here we have Natsu and Gray who was fighting...Again.

"What is your problem, Hothead!" Said Gray

"Well my problem is you, Ice cube!" Natsu retorted back

"Shut the hell up, Flamebreath!" Glared Gray.

"Stripper"

"Flame Head!"

"Popsicle!"

"Stop this at once, your disturbing me you idots" Said Erza as she hit Natsu's head to Gray's "A-Aye!" Said the pair as they where lying on the floor while shivering in fear, Erza is really scary especially when you mess with her, So as usual Lucy giggled as she watched on how Erza get rid of those two.

"Hm, How about I go on a mission" Lucy mumbled as she went towards the request board to grab a mission that was suitable for their Team. After picking a suitable job, she went towards Natsu, who was her best friend, Natsu was still on the floor.

So Lucy crouched down and showed the flier to Natsu "Hey, Natsu how about we go on a mission, how's that?" Said Lucy. "Great idea, we should take that!" Said Natsu as she shot up and be all hyper.

The mission was to defeat a group of bandits who came from dark guild, who was stealing some gems and stuffs somewhere in Magnolia, the reward was Seventy five thousand Jewels since the bandits where kinda strong.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Somewhere in the forest of Magnolia Magnolia, where full of trees and other things that can be found in the forest since it's a forest, we where talking about, there was a brunette girl sleeping peacefully in the middle of the Forest, she was hugging a black cat who was in the same state as her.

The wind was blowing, you can hear birds chirping and other sounds of animals there, until the girl's eyes shot open as she sat up then rubbed her eyes, she was wearing a messy uniform with a logo of GA, her hair was messy, she was still holding the sleeping cat.

Then her eyes widened as she realized that her surrounding was different from the forest where she was before, she can't spot the Sakura tree around anymore, all she see was green trees, no pink ones.

"W-where am I?" The brunette girl asked to no one as she tried to wake up the cat who was sleeping soundly in her lap "Sakura, wake up" Said the brunette girl as she shook the sleeping cat. "W-What? is there anything wrong Mikan...?" With the first call the cat suddenly woke up from the sound of her companion's voice.

Mikan shook her head "No, there's nothing wrong but where are we? is this...Earthland?" Mikan asked "I don't know...maybe it is" Said Sakura, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Know I remember, we were pulled by a gravity, which I can't explain what it is" Said Mikan as she got up then dusted her dirty skirt while replaying the events of yesterday, she's transported to Earthland, the betrayals and deprature from GA.

"Requip" Said Mikan, slowly, a magenta colored magic circle was above her and the magic circle slowly came down and slowly, her outfit was startng to change...

Until she found her self wearing a white long sleeved dress that reached her tights, the top part of the dress has black buttons and the bottom part has black ruffles, she was also wearing a black knee high socks with a white linings and a white doll shoes while her hair was still in pigtails.

She's not only a Celestial wizard but a Requip 'Mage and Warrior' Wizard. Same as Erza's, but that's not only the magic she has.

"Anyway, I saw some buidings it must be a town or something" Said Mikan as she went to the place where she saw the buildings, while Sakura just follow her behind as she make her way outside the forest.

XoXoXoXo

"It's different from Aliceland..." Said Mikan as she wandered around the town, Mikan was right it is a town, she even saw a sign written 'Welcome to Magnolia'. The place where different, just like Mikan said, there was no cars or skyscrapers or gadgets around.

Peoples around was wearing some differnt clothes, different from her world, no gadgets, no cars, no modern peoples and Places.

"Wow, full of magics" Said Sakura as she turned in different directions, she's been like in a past or something, there was carriages, the peoples around was wearing an dress that was in 70's, but there are some that was a bit like modern.

She was wandering around, until she caught a glimpse of blue, until she found out it's a cat, flying while circling a pink haired boy,_'Seriously, pink, you've got to be kidding me' _he has a goofy grin, "An exceed..." Mikan mumbled. "She saw another one, he has a jet black hair, he was shitless, there was a blue flame tatoo in his chest,_ 'Tch, maniacs'._

Then a scarlet haired girl wearing an armor that serves as tops and a blue skirt as bottoms, and lastly a blonde hair, her hair was tied in a sided ponytail with a milky brown orbs, she was wearing a blue strapless dress that was outlined by white and a blue skirt and a combat boots, there was a key that was attached in her belt.

What caught Mikan's eyes on the key was it's appearance.

_'Wait, that girl seems familiar and... that key, could it be-'_

"Mikan, they were looking at you" Sakura whispered, so she snapped out from her thoughts as she turned to look at them seeing that they're staring at her, no, they was staring at her because she has an exceed with her, Mikan knew where her exceed's home is, her exceed knows the mission of killing Dragon Slayers, Sakura has an ability to know Histories of Everything about Magics and stuffs.

She ignore them as she passed by the group, she continued to walk with her Exceed trailing behind, the Blue exceed was staring at Sakura, she pretend to not notice them staring at her, she was the Acadmey's top agent, she has the rare Alices and Magics.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey, guys look at her, she has an Exceed with her" Said Lucy as she pointed her fingers towards the brunette girl who was wandering around like a lost puppy "What! Where?" The dragon slayer and the exceed suddenly turned their head in different direction like an idiot.

So Lucy and Gray facepalmed "They're in front of yoy Flame head" Said Gray, following what gray said, they turned their head in front seeing a brunette girl wandering alone like she was new here,.

"There may be a chance that she's a dragon slayer" Said the Scarlet wizard "Yep, remember that Edolas incident, Exceeds was sent here to kill Dragon slayers" Said Lucy as they nodded in agreement, until the girl turned to look at them, she suddenly looked away and continued to walk.

And passed by while ignoring them, they're still staring at her like there's no tomorrow.

"Let's just focus on the mission" Said Lucy, so they went back on theri business as they started to walk away forgotting the girl who was passing by.

_'Why did I feel that we already met before? what is this feeling?" thought Mikan_

_'Her scent looks familiar to me, why the heck did she have Igneel's scent...Wait, could she-' thought Natsu_

Then Natsu, slowly backed away as she went towards to the brunette girl with hazel-brown orbs who was still wandering around the town, then she grabbed the brunette in it's arms.

"Why did you have Igneel's scent? I know you know where Igneel is, tell me!" Said Natsu in a serious tone

_'Igneel? Oh the one who I bumped in Central town the one that Grandine was talking about?, How did her know Igneel anyway?' Thought Mikan_

"Natsu! Get your lazy ass off here!" Erza roared as she glared at Natsu "Igneel? who's Igneel? Sorry I don't know him, maybe we just have the same scent" Said the brunette girl coldly

"Anyway, you have an Exceed, maybe there will be a chance that you're a Dragon Slayer" Said Lucy as they nodded in agreement as the brunette girl flinched, hearing what the blonde girl just said "I'm not a Dragon Slayer" Said the brunette girl.

"She's not a Dragon Slayer..." Her black companion said "So let her go" The black exceed glared at the pinky "Tell me...What's your name?" Erza asked "I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura" The girl answered. "If you're not a Dragon Slayer...Why did you have an Exceed?" Lucy asked Mikan.

"Let's just say it's a secret" Said Mikan coldly "Are you...A wizard?" Gray asked "What if I am?" Said Mikan coldly as they flinched, hearing Mikan's cold voice. "W-What kind of wizard are you?" Natsu asked "It's a secret" Mikan replied coldly as she glared at the pinky then walked away.

"What's her problem?"...

"Sheesh, they're so annoying" Said Mikan angrily, she wanted to kill those idiot, how could she trust them, if they she don't know them yet? Even Sakura...She wanted to strangle them to death. "I hope we didn't see them...Again" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, that blondie seems familiar to me, who might she be?" Mikan wondered out loud "Who knows...?" Her black companion replied.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Yup, she wandered around town for a few hours, it was already dawn, she has no place to stay, if only she join those annoying groups, which Mikan called, but she didn't know them yet, so how could she trust them that easily

She has no money,well good thing that she have brought the space box along with her, that Hotaru invented, all her belongings was kept there secretly.

Until it started to rain, she have no umbrella nor a shelter, what will she do now? The rain was heavy, she didn't notice the gray clouds was forming in he sky earlier.

BOOM!

Not until she heard some explosion nearby, it was in a nearby building, which called BANK? there she saw some masked man escaping there, with a glimpse of pink and blue following behind "Wait...Pink, seems familiar..." Mikan wondered.

"Wait! Natsu don't you dare to destroy the entire city!" Some screechy voice said "The voice seems familiar" Muttered Mikan "Wait...It's them" Said Mikan in a shock.

The so-called mask mans was coming in her way, but she just stared, not caring if that masked man do something bad from her. "Get out of our way!" The masked criminals said as she pushed Mikan away, which results her in landing on a pool of mud.

The masked mans where kinda fast, she caught a glimpse of blue in the man's hair, one of the guys there has the same height as her, maybe they're in the same age or really?

"The hell did they do to me" Mikan glared at the masked man who pushed her, right the one with a blue hair, he's so dead, if only they knew Mikan's abilities.

Using her Strength Alice, she charged so fast that she reached the escaping idiots and punched one of them, resulting on of them to sent flying on the wall, the other two was hit by the one was sent flying so all of them was sent flying on a wall, dropping the bag of jewels they where carrying.

"Eh? What the heck did I just do?" Said Mikan pausing in her position "Cool...You just defeated the three with your bare hands..." Some familiar voice interrupted, she then turned around seeing the pinky staring at her with his eyes widening.

"Will you teach me how to do that?!" Said The pink haired boy with a hint of excitement in his eyes-

SMACK!

The scarlet haired girl do the karate chop directly in Natsu's head sending him unconscious "I aplogize for my friends behavior, that masked persons where kinda strong with theri magics and you defeated them with your bare hands" Said the Scarlet haired girl.

_'Maybe they didn't notice I'm attacking them, I'm trained in hiding my presence' _Thought Mikan

"It's okay..." Said Mikan coldly as she dusted her skirt and started to walk away with her feline cat trailing behind, but a screechy voice stopped her from walking away.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Lucy asked "What kind of question is that?" Said Mikan.

"It's obvius it's raining and you didn't have any umbrella or something" Said Lucy

"What about you and just because I don't have an umbrella that doesn't mean I don't have any place to stay" Said Mikan as Lucy flinched getting cracked up with Mikan's come backs.

"Do you have any parents?"

"Back off, blondie and stay out of my personal life"

"Hey I'm just asking!"

"All of it is a no, no family, no home...Happy? then leave!" Said her feline cat interrupting Lucy and Mikan's conversation

"In that case, why not join Fairy Tail? since you're a wizard, why not join? you can have a place to stay there" Said Lucy sweetly at the little girl "What if I say no?" Mikan raised her eye brows "What? Why!? You can have a family there!" Said Natsu happily.

"We can't just leave a little girl like you alone without family" Said Gray "LEAVE ME ...ALONE" Mikan glared as they shuddered except Sakura "B-but why? you can eat fishes there as many as you want!" Happy whined. "I don't care about fishes" Mikan glared "A-aye!" Happy shuddered.

"Pretty please!?" Said Happy with a puppy eyes "If you didn't join us, we'll force you" Erza threatened then glared at Mikan who was not affected by the glares

"Then you're not convincing me, you're kidnapping me" Mikan retorted

"Please, it's for your own good" Gray pleaded.

"I guess I have a choice do I?" Mikan groaned as Natsu and Happy cheered in happiness. She didn't want to be bugged for life, if she still decline she'll get bothered 24/7, but that stripper is right, it's for her own good.

"How the hell should I trust you, If I don't know you guys yet" Mikan muttered, enough for Natsu to hear, it's all thanks to his hearing senses.

"Then I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy, my Exceed" Said the pinky with a goofy grin

"I'm Erza Scarlet" Said the scarlet haired girl

"Gray Fullbuster" Said the stripper

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Said Lucy sweetly.

Then Mikan's eyes widened in a shock, Lucy Heartfilia...The blonde hair, the eyes, the key, the attitude, it's her, the one she's been looking for, she have already found her...

Her Long Lost sister, she have found her sister at last

They've been separated for nine years and they already met.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was a clear day at Gakuen Alice, it was a clear fine day there, students was flooding in the school grounds, it was noisy full of chatters and laughers, but the class 2B was different from today...No sign of Baka shots ,Good mornings and everything that Mikan did, it was silent.

Then Narumi-sensei came in the room wearing simple clothes, it feels like the world is coming to an end, Narumi-sensei became staright? since when?

"Minna-san...Bad news...Mikan-chan left and no one knows excet the Headmaster knows" Said narumi-sensei gloomily as he suddenly cried in waterfall tears as he ran outside the room in Anime-style

One third of the room cheered while the rest was quiet, Mikan Sakura had left the Academy, the one they called parasite, a trouble maker and the idiot was all gone.

"What the hell just happened?" The certain person asked, wondering why are they happy that Mikan was all gone in Gakuen Alice...

No cheerful girl that can brighten their mood, but no one cares? why? They hate Mikan, They're a snob a betrayers if only they realize what they did

Think Before You Speak...

* * *

**_Next Chapter on Fairy Alice!_**

**_"Ne, Mikan-chan, what magic did you have?" The blue haired girl, Wendy said, then all of the guild memeber's eyes was all one her, waiting for her reply. What have she gotten her self into?_**

**_"Yeah, why not tell us!" Said Natsu "Maybe you're a Dragon Slayer!" Said Natsu happily "Aye!" Said the Blue Exceed happily agreeing with Natsu._**

**_"And you have Grandine's scent, maybe there will be a chance that you know her" The blunette added "Yeah...You have Igneel's scent too..." Natsu added._**

**_Should Mikan tell them her real Magics or tell them a lie? think fast or else everyone will found out she's lying about that._**

**_"Mikan...We're waiting"_**

* * *

**Chapter Finished!  
Did it sucked!  
Tell me minna!**

**Don't forget ro review!**

**So Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...On Fairy Alice!**

_**"How the hell should I trust you, If I don't know you guys yet" Mikan muttered, enough for Natsu to hear, it's all thanks to his hearing senses.**_

_**"Then I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy, my Exceed" Said the pinky with a goofy grin**_

_**"I'm Erza Scarlet" Said the scarlet haired girl**_

_**"Gray Fullbuster" Said the stripper**_

_**"I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Said Lucy sweetly.**_

_**Then Mikan's eyes widened in a shock, Lucy Heartfilia...The blonde hair, the eyes, the key, the attitude, it's her, the one she's been looking for, she have already found her...**_

_**Her Long Lost sister, she have found her sister at last**_

_**They've been separated for nine years and they already met.**_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**"Minna-san...Bad news...Mikan-chan left and no one knows excet the Headmaster knows" Said narumi-sensei gloomily as he suddenly cried in waterfall tears as he ran outside the room in Anime-style**_

_**One third of the room cheered while the rest was quiet, Mikan Sakura had left the Academy, the one they called parasite, a trouble maker and the idiot was all gone.**_

_**"What the hell just happened?" The certain person asked, wondering why are they happy that Mikan was all gone in Gakuen Alice...**_

_**No cheerful girl that can brighten their mood, but no one cares? why? They hate Mikan, They're a snob a betrayers if only they realize what they did**_

_**Think Before You Speak...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fairy Tail and mission part 1**

Mikan couldn't believe her eyes on what she was seeing, in front of her was a huge building or a guild of Fairy Tail, the structure of the building is awesome and it has a logo of flame and that is Fairy Tail we were talking about...

"We're here at Fairy Tail!" Said the salmon haired boy happily "So this is Fairy Tail" Muttered Mikan as she stared at the building in front of her as Natsu grabbed her then came inside with the others following behind them,

_'I've got to admit it's really cool'_ Thought Mikan

Then Natsu opened the door with a loud 'Bang' then shouted: "I'm back minna! guess who I'm with today!" yelled Natsu happily as everyone turned their heads stopping what they doing and greeted them back.

"Welcome back Natsu, anyway, who is she?" the blue haired girl with the same age of Mikan asked wondering who's the girl that Natsu brought inside the guild of Fairy Tail.

"Oh her? She's the new recruit!" Lucy butted in "Really that's great! so there will be a new girl that is in the same age as me!" The blue haired teen cheered.

"Really! I want to see her!"

"Wow! she's really cute!"

"And she had an Exceed with her!"

"What magic did you have?"

So the members of the guild started crowding on the area where the Team Natsu was and ask questions about the new girl from Fairy Tail. Everyone was happy that they have a new recruit, even though that there's too many of them in here. Mikan can't believe it.

"I'm Wendy Marvel, we could be friends! What's your name?" Said the blunette, giving Mikan a smile "And why should I tell you?" Said Mikan coldly

"..." Until there was a deathly silence, shocked that the new member was not friendly enough, the worst thing that she's cold, her true emotions were revealed, after the betrayal, she never hide her emotions again by an innocent mask.

"U-um she's Mikan Sakura, Wendy, I'm sure both of you will get along" Said Lucy as she llaughed nervously, to be truth, Mikan was really happy. firstly, she was in a guild where her sister was and she already found her already in her first day at Earthland, secondly, she was treated nicely and lastly, she join in a guild where she can find love and family.

"And Sakura here...is Mikan's exceed" Lucy added "Then you must be a Dragon Slayer wizard!" Said Wendy with her eyes shining "Why does everyone, mistook me as a dragon slayer wizard" Mikan muttered under her breath, pretending to not know the reason, enough for the dragon slayers to heard.

"Well simple...Exceeds came from the other world and they're sent here to kill a dragon slayers, each exceeds that was sent in Earthland is sent from the dragon slayers, so that makes you a dragon slayer" The white companion of Wendy explained.

Mikan already knew it and don't need any explanation about it, Sakura has an ability to know the History of Magics, so she knew many things about Magics, well not all of them.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, what magic did you have?" The blue haired girl, Wendy said, then all of the guild memeber's eyes was all one her, waiting for her reply. What have she gotten her self into?

"Yeah, why not tell us!" Said Natsu "Maybe you're a Dragon Slayer!" Said Natsu happily "Aye!" Said the Blue Exceed happily agreeing with Natsu.

"And you have Grandine's scent, maybe there will be a chance that you know her" The blunette added "Yeah...You have Igneel's scent too..." Natsu added.

Should Mikan tell them her real Magics or tell them a lie? think fast or else everyone will found out she's lying about that.

"Mikan...We're waiting"

"I must have Igneel and Grandine's scent but I'm not a dragon slayer, I have the magic of Shadow make" Said Mikan in a cold tone.

* * *

**Happy: Let's talk about Mikan's magic first!**

**First you already knew that she has the magic of Celestial, Requip and Shadow make.**

**In requip Erza has Knight but Mikan has Mage and Warrior  
In Magic makes, Gray has Ice make, but Mikan has Shadow Make but theres one more so find out the other one in the future chapters.  
In Celestial magic, Mikan and Lucy share the same keys, but in each spirit both of them own two keys in one spirit. Actually Mikan and Lucy has the same Magic like: Urano Meteria (is the spelling right) she can have unison raid too.**

**Mikan has two more so find out on the future chappies of Fairy Alice!.**

**Stand! Bow! Aye sir!**

**A/n: What the H am I thinking? making happy explain? well forget it...**

* * *

"Then why do you have an Exceed?" Natsu asked as Mikan face palmed then sighed "Okay where do I start" Mikan muttered "You'll know it when the time comes" Mikan told them "Hey since you're new, why not get the Fairy Tail mark to MiraJane! the barmaid with silver hair over there!" Said Wendy as she dragged Mikan to where Mira was.

"Oh, so you're here to get the mark?" Said Mira, smiling "No, I'm here to salvage you" Said Mikan sarcastically as she rolled her eyes "W-well I'm sorry" Mira sweat dropped "So what part where you want to place the mark and what color?" Mira asked.

"Place it on my shoulder and make it magenta" Said Mikan plainly, within a few seconds her mark were temporarily placed on her shoulder as Mira place the stamp on her shoulder with a 'Boing!' sound.

"Here all done!" Mira chirped "Welcome to Fairy Tail I'm Master Makarov" The small old man said from no where while Mikan looked in different directions looking for the one who talked to her "Down here!" Mikan heard the voice again, following what it said she turned her head down seeing an old man, his height just reached on Mikan's hips, so small.

"uh...thank you?" Said Mikan as she looked at the master weirdly.

Sakura was resting on Mikan's shoulder sticking with her, the guild members were treating her nicely, what she wishing to be a nakama that was taken care of was finally granted, but it's kinda annoying though.

"Mikan! in this guild, for you to earn money you can take a job on the request board there but taking mission that came from the request board in the second floor was forbidden since S-class wizards was the only one allowed there" Mira explained while Mikan only nodded.

"So why not do a mission? you can bring someone too!" Mira added _'Mission? cool...I've done many missions before back at the Academy'_ Thought Mikan

"Hm, I guess I'll do one" muttered Mikan as she went straight to the request board that Mira was talking about, the request board has many fliers with a different jobs and rewards, until Mikan picked one that Mikan caught an interest.

"So what am I going to do now?" Mikan asked to no one "You should ask permission to Mira in doing that job..." Said Wendy as she approached her "Hm, thanks" Said Mikan as she went towards mira with wendy following behind her then showed it to Mira "I'm going to take this job" Said Mikan plainly.

"Do mission? this fast? will you bring someone with you? And it's kinda hard" Said Mira as she started at the fliers that Mikan was holding right now.

"Yes, I'm doing it and no, I'm not bringing someone with me" Mikan replied as she turned to glance the flier one more time assuring if she grabbed the right mission.

**HELP!  
****Mission**

**Retrieve an important document of the company of Chemist****  
****that ****was stolen by the small branch of an unknown organization **

**For more information: Go to #4 Maple street, Clover Town  
Rewards: 50, 000 Jewels**

**Attention: The organization has strong agents!**

"But I'm still doing it" Mikan added "It's dangerous especially for a kid like you, you should go with someone, who knows what'll happen to you, you're just new here" Said Mira "Mikan...I-It's dangerous you're just new here" Wendy butted in.

"Why not come with me then?" Said Mikan coldly "W-what?!" Said Wendy in a shock "You heard me, let's go" Said Mikan as she grabbed Wendy then leaved the guild with a dust trailing behind.

"She's stubborn isn't she?" Mira asked to Lucy who was watching the scene "Yes, yes she is, it took long for us to get her to join this guild" Said Lucy agreeing with Mira.

"Mikan, I'm worried about her, both of them were young and taking dangerous mission, why not follow them to assure they're fine?" Mira suggested "It's fine with me! Natsu let's follow those two" Said Lucy "Eh?" Said Natsu with a questioned look.

"Mikan took a dangerous mission and took Wendy with her, who knows what's going to happen especially Mikan who just new here" Said Lucy "Then I'm all fired up! so let's go Happy!" Said Natsu getting excited "Aye!" replied Happy.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"W-why did you suddenly took me!" Wendy asked "To be honest, I really wanted to do that mission" Mikan replied "Oh..." Was all Wendy said "Hey can I ask you something?" Wendy asked "But you already did" Said Mikan coldly "Then make it two" Said Wendy

"That's the 2nd question..."

"Then 3"

"It's the third one already..."

"How about 5? How's that?"

"But that's the fifth question"

"Gaah! stop playing with me!" Said Wendy angrily "Hn" was all Mikan said "Um, anyway did you came from a different guild?" Wendy asked "hn"

"Then I'll take that as a yes!" Wendy smiled "Actually I haven't" Said Mikan coldly making Wendy's smile turned into a frown "So, you're living with your family?" Said Wendy "..." Mikan was silent "Is this your first time having a mission?" Wendy asked.

"Actually it's not...I've been doing mission so many times" Said Mikan coldly "What kind of mission?" Charles asked "It's a secret" Sakura flew behind Mikan as she winked

"I'll just tell you everything when I trust you enough" Said Mikan without showing a hint of emotion "So where is that Clover town?" Mikan asked "We'll take a train ride for us to arrive Clover Town" Said Wendy as she grabbed Mikan's hands and took her to the Magnolia station.

_**Few minutes**_** later...**

After that, they where now on a train ride, Wendy was relieved that Mikan doesn't have any motion sickness or something, all Wendy see was Mikan, glad that Master Makarov gave her 5,000 jewels for buying stuffs.

For the train ride, Wendy did nothing but to chat with Mikan, what shocks her when Mikan told her that she used to have a cheerful but it was only a disguise, they even shared the same interest of loving sweets and doing stuffs.

There are times that there will be an awkward silent, it only broke when their Exceeds started to talk, Charles and Sakura get along since they have the same personalities and interests.

They get along very well, they meet each other's exceeds until they reached their destination, The Clover town, the place where will they doing their mission.

"So this is Clover town" Said Sakura as she looked at in different direction "So, the place is in #4 maple street, according to the map in front of us, it was located...there" Said Mikan as she turned to the direction where the maple street was.

So they turned in different direction, Clover town was big as Magnolia, So they'll having a hard time in searching for that street, until they found it, that turned out to be found at the end of the town.

"Is this really the right address?" asked Wendy as she started at the house in front of her "It is the Adress #4 maple street" Said Mikan. It's gate has a carved words written: #4 maple street

The pairs was standing in front of a huge house or should I say mansion? It was really huge, just like the mansion in Mikan's world. The plants was taken cared, it was pretty, it has a huge fountain in front of it, the house where painted peach and white.

So they rang the door bell, waiting for it's reply until someone answered "Who's there?" Some unfamiliar voice said from no where, Guess it came inside the mansion.

"Where the Fairy Tail wizards we came here because of the request you sent" Wendy answred, Until the door opened revealing a girl in her late 30's. She has a Brown hair that is loose, she was wearing a lab coat, She also wear a pencil skirt and a buttoned up blouse underneath.

"Oh so you replied the request I gave so come in, Anyway I'm Trish Shellah by the way" Said teh lady as she motioned us to come in, as they came inside, their jaws dropped except Mikan, it was spacious, the decors was antique. Then Trish lead them to the living room

"So you're the one who owned Chemist co." Said Wendy as Trish nodded as she took a seat on a small couch, the living room was big, it was painted peach, it has a huge window glass, completed with fireplace, living table between couches and some random portraits of sceneries of waterfalls or fields full of flowers, also a office table full of papers.

"Actually I was known for making some potions and machines" She paused "...But some agents from an unknown organization stole my documents of my creation" She continued "My creations where kinda dangerous and it can destroy nor spread some unknown chemicals that can cause some unknown diseases" She added.

"I've called so many strong mages, but none of them can defeat that organization, I must stop them before they destroy the city and cause disasters, that organization has many branches, the main branch was found at the Cavern state" Trish explained.

"Wait- what are they going to do about that document in the first place?" Sakura asked "You see, that documents consists of the ingredients and formulas of my creation, like I said...My creations are dangerous, but when they copied my creations they can use it for evil" Said Trish "Anyway, one of the ingerdients of it was a lacrima" She added.

"Lacrima?" Wendy and Mikan said in unison as they stared at each other "Yes, Lacrima, lacrima contains so much magical powers, that can create thing if combined in one thing, actually, documents where not only the organization was after, but the Lacrimas I have" Trish paused, then their eyes widened in a shock hearing what Trish said.

"So I need your help to retireve the document also the lacrimas that the organization stoled and becaueful, that organization was strong, anyway deep inside the forest near this town, there you can find the small branch of that unknown organization, so good luck I'm counting on you..."

"But..are you sure you can do it? I mean you two were too young to do missions like this" Said Trish worriedly "Don't worry, I'm used in doing missions like this" Mikan whispered to Trish just before they left the living room.

"What did you tell her?" Wendy asked "Nothing..." Said Mikan plainly "Trish said, that the small branch can be found at the nearby forest in this town so come on" Said Mikan.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"So this is what Trish what saying all along" Whispered Wendy "Yep, the small organization" Said Mikan, actually they where hiding on a nearby bushes "They're calling it small? it's big for me" Wendy sweat dropped, the organization was kinda big actually, if you use Mikan's counting Alice, the guards were up to five hundred or more.

"Okay, so here's what were going to do, we should sneak inside it, but we still need to get rid of those, but do it quietly" Said Mikan "B-But how am I going to do it quietly?" Wendy asked, shivering in fear.

Not until Wendy found herself in front of a unconscious guards, beaten up so badly "H-how did you do that?" Wendy asked with her eyes widening "Hm, Magic" Mikan replied as she started to sneak inside.

"Sakura, Charles fly us up in the rooftop of that building" Mikan commanded as the Exceeds nodded, assembling their wings, carry the two of them then flew up sending the two in the rooftop of the building "What now?" Wendy whispered while shivering in fear.

Before Mikan could reply, Mikan used her shadow make magic, there were guards on the rooftop also, using mikan's magic, she controled the guard's shadows making them unable to move even an inch, using Mikan's strength Alice, she beat up those guards before entering inside.

After that they went inside, it was empty inside, there were few guards that was only beaten up by Mikan, while Wendy only followed she can only be helpful when they're found out sneaking inside.

"Where should we find that document?" Charles asked while Mikan used her X-ray Alice, searching for hte document, until she found it "I guess it can be found on the ground floor" Said Mikan as she motioned the two to follow her as they make their way to the ground floor.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Ow, that girl is so gonna get it" the random man said, he has a blue messy hair with black highlights along with a silver orbs "Yeah right, your fault for not noticing her punching you" Another man said, smirking, he has a bright orange hair with a matching color of eyes with a scar on his left cheeks.

"Hahaha, I can't believe that the great, strong Rohan was punched in the face by the random unknown girl" Another one laughed, he has a blonde hair with matching color of eyes

"Shut the hell up" The blue haired boy hissed as he glared at the laughing pairs "Right, Right we'll shut up" Said the Blonde boy.

"What will boss gonna do to us since we failed in our mission because of that girl who popped out from who knows where?" Asked the orange haired lad.

"He'll kill us, Hiro" Answered the blue haired guy as he smirked "H-hey b-boss will never do such things to us" blonde haired lad shivered "Well too bad...Ryo"

"Well that doesn't matter since boss wasn't here around" Said Ryo

"Yeah..."...

"Boss said we'll guard this small organization so get your lazy ass up and work" Said Rohan coldly as the two shot up seeing the blue haired lad's face...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Erza...Gray...Are you sure that both of you will come with us?" Asked Lucy "Yes...We'll come, I've fought with that organization before, it's kinda strong so I'll come just in case something happened to those two and both of them were just kids" said Erza as she took a small sip on her tea.

Now, they're boarding on a train to Clover town, ignore Natsu's motion sickness since they're used to it, Gray was stripping in the train again while happy was sleeping on Lucy's lap.

"How long we'll arrive there at Clover town?" Lucy asked "For about hours I think" Said Erza calmly as she took to peek at the scenery outside the train.

_'I hope nothing will happen to those two, Mikan is just new here and...Why is that girl so familiar even her name?' _thought Lucy as she lean on a train's window while watching the scenery passed by.

"Lucy...When we will arrive there?" Natsu asked weakly "For about hours I think" Said Lucy as she heard him groaned in irritation.

* * *

**Finished!**

**Anyway I made many mistakes in here!  
Wendy is 12 not 14 Mikan has the same age as her 'ya know.  
and forgive if my grammars were grammatically wrong.**

**So thanks!**

* * *

**Next Time on Fairy Alice!:**

**"Let's split up Wendy" Said Mikan coldly "I'm going over there while you are going at the right side with Charles" Mikan added.**

**Following what she said, they both split up with their Exceeds following them behind, back to Mikan, she was running so fast, the path were she go was dark that she couldn't see anything, the hallway was empty, her Exceed was flying behind her.**

**She still continued to run, some guards or bandits must be there following her know since they're caught sneaking inside, now she's running, Wendy and her split up.**

**Not until...**

**BAM!**

**She bumped into someone, which she can't tell who it is since it's dark there. She even heard it say "Ow"**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**"M-Mikan?" Said Wendy in a shocked tone "Y-you're a..." Wendy stuttered "You're..." Wendy added again as Mikan sighed.**

**"Yes...Wendy, There's no point in hiding since you already saw it" Mikan sighed again and took a deep breath then "Yes Wendy I'm a..."**

* * *

**If you want to find out what's going to happen then wait XP**

**I'm kinda excited with this too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time on Fairy Alice!:**

**Erza...Gray...Are you sure that both of you will come with us?" Asked Lucy "Yes...We'll come, I've fought with that organization before, it's kinda strong so I'll come just in case something happened to those two and both of them were just kids" said Erza as she took a small sip on her tea.**

**Now, they're boarding on a train to Clover town, ignore Natsu's motion sickness since they're used to it, Gray was stripping in the train again while happy was sleeping on Lucy's lap.**

**"How long we'll arrive there at Clover town?" Lucy asked "For about hours I think" Said Erza calmly as she took to peek at the scenery outside the train.**

**_'I hope nothing will happen to those two, Mikan is just new here and...Why is that girl so familiar even her name?' _thought Lucy as she lean on a train's window while watching the scenery passed by.**

**"Lucy...When we will arrive there?" Natsu asked weakly "For about hours I think" Said Lucy as she heard him groaned in irritation.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I'm just a Highschool girl  
who was goaling to finish my studies, GA was owned by  
Higuchi Tachibana while Ft belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The meeting and Mission Part 2**

Back to Mikan and Wendy, they were busy in searching for the documents and the lacrimas, so many guards for a small organization which was big to Wendy, Guards where everywhere, it took minutes for them to secretly kill or get rid of those.

"Mikan how could everyone said it's a small organization? this place is big!" Wendy whined "Well that means that the main branch is bigger than this" Said Mikan calmly "We should be quiet or were busted" Said Mikan as she still continued to tip toed while searching for a certain things.

Not until she heard an alarm rung, which Mikan can tell that someone found them sneaking inside, she then turned around seeing Wendy touching a humuongous figurine with a shocked expression or (o/\o)'

"Wendy..." Mikan sighed "What did I tell you about touching things here?" Mikan asked hoping Wendy would remember her warning.

"U-um don't touch anything inside no matter how beautiful or attractive it is?" Said Wendy remebering her line "Good...now let's... RUN!" Said Mikan as she took Wendy's hand and run with their Exceeds following behind "I-I'm sorry Mikan!" Wendy apologized with a teary eyes while running.

"It's okay Wendy, people makes mistakes" Said Mikan coldly as they still continue to run.

Until they found a 'T' path, they are now both panting, Wendy was now tired, Mikan is a fast runner and she was dragging Wendy behind, Wendy was a slow runner, (well not really) so now she's tired because of her state with Mikan.

"Let's split up Wendy" Said Mikan coldly "I'm going over there while you are going at the right side with Charles" Mikan added. following what Mikan said, Wendy make her way to the left path while Mikan on the other hand was on the right path. The path where Mikan was is really dark as in, you can see anything, good thing that she was in that path, the other path has light, if Wendy is here, It's sure that she was shivering in fear right now.

Their Exceeds was following them behind, back to Mikan, she was running so fast, the path were she go was dark that she couldn't see anything, the hallway was empty, her Exceed was flying behind her.

She still continued to run, some guards or bandits must be there following her know since they're caught sneaking inside, now she's running, She didn't care on where she was going she still continued to run. Her run didn't last until she...

BAM!

She bumped into someone, which she can't tell who it is since it's dark there. She even heard it say "Ow" it has the man's voice, so Mikan pressumed it's a boy since the voice sounds manly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXog

"Finally! Clover town! Now off we search Mikan and Wendy!" Lucy cheered with her team behind, Natsu was yelling "Freedom" Since the train ride is over and he is now running in circles like he was in jail for 30 years and had escaped.

Actually they are now, walking in a streets of Clover town, looking around, hoping that they'll find something interesting there.

"So where's the location of the mission?" Erza asked "Well it says...#4, Maple street...Oh we're so lucky that the maple street was over there!" Said Lucy while accusing her finger on the sign that says Maple street in a bold letters so they went there.

"no. 4, no.4, no. 4, no- You're kidding right?" Lucy muttered as her jaws dropped "Is anything wrong?" Natsu asked "It's uh- are we in a right place?" Lucy asked as Lucy hand over the mission fliers to Erza "Yes. We're in a right place" Said Erza as she stared at the house in front of them.

So this time all of their jaws dropped, now, they're in a same state as Lucy, That house is humungous! it's really big! it's not a house but a mansion! on the gate, there was written #4 Maple street

The plants was really taken care of, there are roses, it's color was deep crimson red and white, there are healthy trees and other flowers you can find, in front of it was a huge fountain and trees planted side by side that serves as a path that lead inside the house. The mansion was apinted white that was outlined by peach color, it was really beautiful.

"I-I'll ring it" Said Lucy as she make her way to the door shakily, she can't ring the bell since she's shaking nervously until she rang it for the whole five minutes, the rest couldn't took their eyes off the mansion.

Until the door was opened by a lady in her late 30's. She has a Brown hair that is loose, she was wearing a lab coat, She also wear a pencil skirt and a buttoned up blouse underneath on top of that she was wearing a glasses.

"May I help you?" The lady asked, Lucy was the first one to talk "U-um have you seen two girls here? one was brunette the other has blue hair, both of them has Exceeds with them, did you u-um any chance that you saw those girls?" Lucy asked shakily.

"Oh, Mikan and Wendy? they've been here an hour ago and they're doing the mission I sent them" The Lady answered "By the way...I'm Trish Shellah-" The brown haired lady answered "What mission?!" Natsu interrupted angrily.

"Did you even read the fliers? There you will get the answers" Said Trish as she rolled her eyes, then Team Natsu took a look at the fliers seeing the information of the mission.

**HELP!  
****Mission**

**Retrieve an important document of the company of Chemist****  
****that ****was stolen by the small branch of an unknown organization **

**For more information: Go to #4 Maple street, Clover Town  
Rewards: 50, 000 Jewels**

**Attention: The organization has strong agents!**

"Where's that Organization that the flier was talking about?" Gray asked "Well it was located at the nearby southern east part of the Clover Forest" Trish answered.

"Anyway, why are you searching for those two?" Trish asked "Well the mission is kinda dangerous for a kids like them so we followed them" Erza replied.

"Anyway Thanks Ma'am Shellah" Lucy bade goodbye as they leave the mansion and make their way to the forest.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Back to Mikan, she bumped into someone, now they both fell in the ground with a "Oof" Sound, Both of them didn't know what's happening since it's really dark. She felt warmth, earlier it was cold and now it's warm. She really can't understand the feeling.

Until a light blinded her, she then looked up seeing a blue flame, until she realized something, firstly, the one she bumped earlier is the one who gives light using blue flames, secondly, she's in a awkward position.

The one who bumped into her is a boy, he has a messy blue hair, the hazel and silver clashed with each other, the guy was on top of her, his hands has blue flames, it looked so cool, so both of them blushed in a hundred shades of red.

Then Mikan pushed him away and shot up, the guy was still blushing, but can't be noticed, well it all thanks to his bangs that covers his face.

"S-Sorry..." The blue haired guy muttered "I-it's Okay..." Said Mikan as she looked at the guy from head to toe, the guy has a messy blue hair with a silver orbs, it's her first time seeing someone with an eye color like that.

_'Okay, stay focus Mikan...What if he's part of that organization, there might be a chance that he's the enemy and Blue Flames...Maybe it's his magic or something'_ Thought Mikan.

"They must be here!" Some random guards yelled.

Hearing the guards tantrums and other things, the blue haired guy suddenly covers her mouth and hold both of her hands tightly, the grip on his hands was so tights making it hurt in pain, then pushed her to a nearby opened door then locked it making it unable to open.

"Shit" Mikan cursed "What's with that guy? pushing me just like that so easily?" Mikan muttered under her breath, until she heard a voice from behind.

"Rohan did you find someone in here?" The random guy asked "Nope I didn't see anyone" The guy from earlier said coolly "Okay if you find someone better make sure that they'll never make it out...ALIVE" The random guy said, then a shiver ran down to her spine hearing what the guy just said.

After that conversation the blue haired lad or called Rohan? suddenly open the door, of course he waited for that random guard to leave before opening it. "You okay there?" The blue haired boy asked "So your Rohan?" Mikan muttered coldly.

"Whatever" Rohan replied

"Why did you help me?" Mikan asked calmly "It's none of your business" The guy answered "Well I guess you heard the conversation..." Said the blue haired guy coolly "Hn" Was all Mikan said.

"You should be thankful that I help you or else...You'll be probably dead by now and I won't forgive you that you punched me DIRECTLY in the face that day" Said Rohan emphasizing the word 'directly'

"Well sorry if I punch you! who would be mad if you were pushed in a mud pool?" Said Mikan as she rolled her eyes.

"..."

_'So he's the one I punched in the face, so he's the hooded man stealing money' _Thought Mikan

"Whatever, I'm leaving, before that I wanted to say something" Said Rohan as he leaned on to Mikan, their face few inches apart, making it look like that they're about to kiss "Mark this on your mind..." He then leaned again so their lips were a few inches apart this time, good thing that Mikan isn't blushing that hard.

"That we're enemies from now on, Fairy Tail and Black Rose...that makes us enemies" He whispered then handed her a brown envelope and some small brown pack.

Then walked away leaving a dumbfounded Mikan behind "His weird in so many levels..." Mikan rolled her eyes "You got that right" Said Sakura who was flying up in the air watching the scene now.

"It's the document... there are lacrimas too...But why is he giving it to me?" Mikan wondered.

"Mikaan!" Some familiar voice said, she then turned around seeing Wendy running towards her, she was crying in chibi mode, looking scared "Some scary guards is chasing me!" Wendy whined then tried to hide behind Mikan

"Get back here!" The guards who was chasing Wendy yelled

Seeing the guards chasing them, Mikan got up in her fighting stance then grabbed a random key that was attached in her backpack.

"The gate of the maiden, I open thee, VIRGO!" Mikan chanted, then a yellow magic circle appeared on a ground then Virgo slowly appeared with her usual outfit and typical entrance.

"Any punishment little princess?" Virgo asked "Will you get rid of those morons for me?" Mikan asked "As you wish little princess" Virgo vowed as she started to fight the guards surrounding them, there are guards blocking their path left to right, they're cornered.

"M-Mikan?" Said Wendy in a shocked tone "Y-you're a..." Wendy stuttered "You're..." Wendy added again as Mikan sighed.

"Yes...Wendy, There's no point in hiding since you already saw it" Mikan sighed again and took a deep breath then "Yes Wendy I'm a...Celestial Wizard" Said Mikan

"I'll tell you everything later after this" Mikan added "Shadow make: Scythe!" Mikan chanted as Scythe started to form in her hands as the guards shadow was taken and was fromed into a Scythe, then Mikan used it then slashed it to the enemies who tried to attack them.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Said Wendy as a long wind tornado came in her mouth and went directly to the enemies making them sent flying through the wall. While their Exceeds on the other hand was flying up in the air watching them above, facing each other's back.

"Wendy, let's head back to the mansion" Mikan told Wendy "B-but what about the mission?" Wendy asked "I already have it..." replied Mikan "That fast but-"

Before Wendy could utter any words, Mikan grabbed Wendy's hand then started to run, so another torure for Wendy, a fast runner dragging a slow runner around.

The one who was blocking their way was instantly slashed by Mikan, Virgo already went back to the Spirit world so that leaves them with their Exceeds "Mikan...you're being violent!" Wendy whined which was ignored by Mikan.

Few minutes has passed and they're already outside the organization which they're greeted by a bunch of guards outside, but end up being slashed by Mikan which was violent for Wendy. "Wendy take this to the mansion while I'll take care of these morons" Said Mikan as she handed the document and the pack to Wendy "H-How about you?" Said Wendy with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Just take it..." Mikan glared daggers which was followed instantly by Wendy with Charles trailing behind her "Becareful and alert" Mikan reminded her while she got in her fighting stance while glancing at Wendy retreating with guards surrounding her.

"Shadow Make: Rain Needle!" Mikan chanted as a huge Black magic circles appeared above then it started to rain shadow needles, it stings like hell, every needle hits the guard's skin stings and like you were stabbed by a thousand of needles, while Mikan on the other hand has shadow shield covering her so the needles won't hit her.

Since the organization has many gas tank inside which Mikan passed in the hallway, there she sees gas tanks placed side by side there, so for the final blow she used up the Fire Alice which she had copied from Natsume. She then outstretched her hand directly in the big building.

"Heh, So long Black rose org. or should I say small branch of Dark guild" Mikan smirked.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Natsu, Erza, Lucy what are you all doing here?" Wendy asked, actually while heading back to the mansion she passed by Team Natsu heading to the Unknown organization which Ms. Trish was talking about.

"We're here to follow both of you and Mikan to assure that both of you were safe- anyway...Where's Mikan?" Lucy Said then asked at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, where is she...Wendy" Said Erza as they glanced at Wendy hoping for an answer "Did she die?" Natsu asked who just recieved a smack from Lucy.

"W-well she let me send these retrieved document to the real owner by force as she handle those hundred of guards" Said Wendy nervously hoping for a typical reaction from them.

"WHAT!" They said in a shock

"Good thing that my prediction is right or else I'll end up deaf" Wendy muttered under her breath

BOOM!

"Eh? What happened" Said a dumbfounded Natsu as they looked up seeing the nearby building blow up like there's a bomb inside or something, a large explosion of fire appears, imagine that an atomic bomb blow up in the forest with a mushroom smoke in it, instead of smoke, it's fire.

"Waahh! That's the building where Mikan was" Wendy panicked "WHAT!?" They yelled in unison "Let's go!" Erza mtioned as she requiped in 'Heaven's Wheel Armor' Then charged toward the explosion.

So they make their way to the explosion nearby with WENDY and her EXCEED, hope it didn't make a scene in a nearby town, so as they arrived there, they saw everything on fire, guards lying unconscious everywhere, there are things who was burning to crisp.

Until they caught sight of someone moving- no walking, there they see a figure walking towards them, away from the fire, until they found out it's Mikan.

Her hair was messy, there are parts of her clothes was ripped, she has an injured arm thatwas supported by her other arm, she was already limp and looked like she ran out of energy.

"MIKAN!" Again, they yelled in a surprise then went towards Mikan, Mikan was about to fell on the ground but was caught by Lucy "O-onee-san" Mikan mumbled "H-huh?" Said Lucy in a questioned look.

"H-how did yoy make it out alive" Erza asked in a disbelief "Well there are lots of gas tank inside so I blew all them up" Said Mikan weakly while Lucy supporting her in standing up.

"It's dangerous so don't you dare to do that again!" Erza scolded her "Whatever" Said Mikan coldly then rolled her eyes...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Mikan...I'm glad that you retrieve it safely" Said Trish as she sighed in a relief "Out of all Wizards, the two of you where the one who manage to get rid of those and retrieve it bravely" Said Trish as she let out a small smile.

"T-thanks" Said Wendy shyly, After arriving at the mansion all Trish see was the group earlier and a injured badly, So Mikan was all cleaned up now, it's all thanks to Trish's kindness, Mikan was now wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a black skirt that reached above her tights and a white flats while her hair was tied in a low ponyail. Using Wendy's Magic, Mikan recovered a bit, that she can stand up.

Well poor Natsu, since he's the one who end up carrying Mikan in a piggy back ride and took her at the mansion, Gray and Natsu even fight over that both of them don't want to carry her.

"So here's the jewels" Said Trish as she handed a envelope full of Jewels "And Mikan mind if we talk to you for a while, in a private?" Trish asked as Mikan nodded coolly as she followed her to a private place that turned out to be outside of the room.

"Anyway I have another award for you" Said Trish as she handed her a small chest, the small chest was antique that was decorated with gems and diamond.

Then Mikan stared at the box then opened it after a 5 whole minutes, seeing a Ruby key "A key...Ruby? Ruby keys are rare you know?" Said Mikan "I know and I'm giving it to you as a gratitude in helping me, I know that you're a Celestial Wizard" Said Trish coldly.

The key has a shape of red heart diamond and the end part of the key has the shape of heart also "That key might be important to you in the future so I'm giving it to you" Said Trish as she heard Mikan mumble 'Thanks'

"Promise me that you'll take good care of it and tell me...How did you get rid of that organization?" Trish asked "Well, I killed them all...And cleared up that small organization, I guess you won't be having problems anymore" Said Mikan coldly as she saw Trish widened her eyes in a shock before she walked away then went inside the room where the others is.

"Ne, minna let's go home" Said Mikan as she skipped inside the office leaving a dumbfounded Trish behind.

"Well, thank you for everything Ms. Shellah!" Said Lucy sweetly as she bowed, while Erza and Gray just nodded and Natsu weared his toothy grin and bade goodby to Trish.

_'First mission finished without a scratch and an unexpected meeting with an enemy also a new key obtained, it took two days for us to finish this mission'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Hn, good thing I'm not inside right now" Said the figure coldly as he was sitting on the highest branch of tree while leaning on it,

"Yes, yes we are, Rohan" Said another figure watching their organization burning into ashes

"But our fellow members was killed, Ryo" Another one said "But who cares? at least we're safe Hiro" Another one said again.

_'I hope she marked that on her mind, that we're already enemies, Black Rose and Fairy Tail are enemies so that makes us enemies' _Thought Rohan as he watched the scenery in front of him.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**'There are times that promises can be broken, but can't be replaced as long as you stay true and trusted with the one you love...'**_

_**'Trust is like a paper when it's crumpled it can't be perfect'**_

_**'Friendship knows no boundaries, it has no limits and not limited as long as you love and trust each other'**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXo**_

**"Ne, Mikan do you want me to tour you around the guild? I'll tour you around since you're new!" Lucy asked "Well isn't obvious that I'm new? Common sense Lucy" Said Mikan sarcastically as she rolled her eyes "Well I-I'll take that as a yes" Lucy shuddered... "Hn"**

**"How about we hang out sometimes? we can go to mission or why not join team Natsu! We can go missions together!" Lucy chriped "And why not smile more often, I bet you're cute when you smile!" Lucy added happily**

_**'Why...Why did I have an idiot sister?**_

_******...But I broke it, the promise...  
**_

_**The line you used to told me...**_

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**"Since you don't have any place to stay, why not stay with me as you find a perfect place to stay?" Wendy suggested "With that, we can get to know each other!" Wendy chirped "So would you accept our offer?" Carla asked. Getting Excited since she can stay with Sakura.**

**"Well you can tell me that other magic in the yesterday's incident"**

**"...We're friends and I won't leave by your side"**

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**"She was nothing but a trouble maker and a parasite!"**

**"Parasites didn't deserve to be here, they deserve to be lost!"**

**'...They're a betrayer, I used to make fun of her, but I realize that it causes a big change without her around, Mikan-nee is the light of the Academy, the key to the future...But she's gone now...'**

**"But...Where am I and why am I in a place full of hags and a place for oldies?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Fairy Alice!**

**"Promise me that you'll take good care of it and tell me...How did you get rid of that organization?" Trish asked "Well, I killed them all...And cleared up that small organization, I guess you won't be having problems anymore" Said Mikan coldly as she saw Trish widened her eyes in a shock before she walked away then went inside the room where the others is.**

**"Ne, minna let's go home" Said Mikan as she skipped inside the office leaving a dumbfounded Trish behind.**

**"Well, thank you for everything Ms. Shellah!" Said Lucy sweetly as she bowed, while Erza and Gray just nodded and Natsu weared his toothy grin and bade goodby to Trish.**

**_'First mission finished without a scratch and an unexpected meeting with an enemy also a new key obtained, it took two days for us to finish this mission'_**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**"Hn, good thing I'm not inside right now" Said the figure coldly as he was sitting on the highest branch of tree while leaning on it,**

**"Yes, yes we are, Rohan" Said another figure watching their organization burning into ashes**

**"But our fellow members was killed, Ryo" Another one said "But who cares? at least we're safe Hiro" Another one said again.**

**_'I hope she marked that on her mind, that we're already enemies, Black Rose and Fairy Tail are enemies so that makes us enemies' _Thought Rohan as he watched the scenery in front of him.**

* * *

_**'Remember our glowing years, it was filled with joy because you're there for me, you...Catch my tears away, you wipe those tears, you gave me strength each day that**_

_**I thank you for the glow and thank you for the joy and thank you for the love you gave to me... I'm glowing, glowing inside with your love...shining through... Thank you for everything you do, I'm glowing inside because of you...'**_

_**-Glowing Inside-Nikki Gil**_

_**A/n: Anyway, would you like it to be NxMxOc? or MxOc? your choice!  
**_

_**I also make many mistakes please forgive me!**_

_**and sorry if this chappie is short!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Broken Promises and Friendships**

It was a normal day at Magnolia, where Fairy Tail was, the guild Fairy Tail was happy as usual, there you see guild members chatting happily, they have their own worlds, some where fighting and some where daydreaming or doing who-knows-what.

Mikan's first mission with Wendy was held just yesterday, Everyone was relieved that Mikan finished such a hard mission.

And it was a busy day for Mikan she has nothing to do, until Wendy approached her... "Hey Mikan! why not find a place to stay?" Wendy suggested "I'd rather stay here in the guild" was Mikan's reply.

"Since you don't have any place to stay, why not stay with me as you find a perfect place to stay?" Wendy suggested "With that, we can get to know each other!" Wendy chirped "So would you accept our offer?" Carla asked. Getting Excited since she can stay with Sakura.

While Mikan just stared, a blank stare, you can't tell if she's shock or something.

"Well you can tell me that other magic in the yesterday's incident" Wendy added "And why should I tell you?" Said Mikan "Because you said you'll tell me!" Wendy pouted. "And how the hell should I trust you?"

"Because...We're friends and I won't leave by your side" Wendy smiled

"Not buying it..." Was Mikan's only reply "Wha-? you said you'll tell me, it's no fair!" Wendy whined "Yeah, yeah whatever" Mikan rolled her eyes while Wendy cheered in happiness.

She never believed in friends anymore, they're nothing but a betrayers to her, they'll just use her for good and abilities, she hated it and never believe in it anymore.

"It seems that you two are getting along!" Mira put on her trademark smile who just butted in the pair's conversation while wiping the mugs _'This is a human talk so don't you dare to butt in' _Thought Mikan as she glared at Mira.

"Hey is it just me or did really feel that someone's glaring at me?" Said Mira to one, but shrugged it off, since no one cares or no one heard it? while Mikan just rolled her eyes for Mira's idioticness.

"Wendy mind if you help me for a second!" Some random voice called

"Oh! coming Levy" Wendy yelled back "Talk to you later Mikan!" Said Wendy as she walked away leaving Mikan behind, she couldn't do anything, Sakura was getting along with the Exceeds, especially Carla, they were busy in discussing about fish, which Happy made up.

"Hey have you heard of a fish called "Red fin? I heard it's delicious!" Mikan heard happy said while the other three just shrugged "But hey! it's a best selling fish in market today!" Happy added

She saw Pantherlily elbowed Sakura and whispered then said: "Can he stop discussing fish and discuss about something instead?" "Let that Mr. Blue be...and anyway who cares about that red fish he was talking about?" Sakura whispered back, yep Mikan can heard their conversation since Mikan is just sitting beside the Exceeds.

Until Mikan heard a screechy voice in front, "Hey Mikan!" She heard an familiar voice said, she then turned her head seeing Lucy with her genuine smile while waving at her, her face was a bit close to hers, which Lucy didn't mind.

"What's up?" Asked Lucy "Nothing's up, so leave me alone" Said Mikan coldly "Mou, don't be mean, you're just a kid and you're already making your face old for a cute girl like you" Lucy giggled like she was baby-sitting a baby or something.

"Do you wanna die?" Mikan threaten while glaring daggers at Lucy "E-eh, I mean- uh..." Said Lucy while she rubbed the back of her head then looked around thinking for a nice topic to discuss about.

"Ne, Mikan do you want me to tour you around the guild? I'll tour you around since you're new!" Lucy asked changing the subject "Well isn't obvious that I'm new? Common sense Lucy" Said Mikan sarcastically as she rolled her eyes "Well I-I'll take that as a yes" Lucy shuddered... "Hn"

"How about we hang out sometimes? we can go to mission or why not join team Natsu! We can go missions together!" Lucy chriped changing the subject again "And why not smile more often, I bet you're cute when you smile!" Lucy added happily

_'Why...Why did I have an idiot sister?'_

_Mikan-chan...Before I leave will you make me a promise?" "Smile. Smile for me Mikan-chan, you seldomly show emotions, so why not smile for me!" _

_...But I broke it, the promise...  
_

_The line you used to told me..._

_When we were a kids back then..._

"Why the heck should I smile? what's the use of smiling when there's nothing to be happy about and smiling sucks" Said Mikan coldly "M-Mikan, smiling makes everyone happy, it can show your true self and smiling can help in amking many friends like me!" Said Lucy happily

"Everyone has true self, and smiling isn't my true self after all, smiling doesn't make me happy" Said Mikan coldly as she stared at Lucy.

"You would never make friends if you stay like this Mikan... No one will help you if you need them one day...they'll return the favor on what you did to them" Said Lucy "Why don't you just leave me alone? I like being alone, I don't need friends nor help and besides they're the one who's helping me even though I don't need them, just like you, Who said you can follow me on my first mission?" Said Mikan coldly as she glared at Lucy while Lucy cowered in fear seeing her glare.

"M-Mikan, we follow you because we care for you, Nakamas never leave each other and help each other in good times and bad times" Said Lucy calmly "You should be happy all the times because it help you be more free in everything, no problem to think of, you should be like me?, happy and caring all the times and makes many friends?" Lucy added

"Yeah right, why don't you return the favor, just like you said, treat me just like the way I treat you I don't care, everyone has free wills on what they want to do, not all the people has the same characteristics" Said Mikan as she walked away the counter leaving Lucy all alone.

"Why is she always like that?" Said Lucy with a sad expression "I'm just doing my best in helping her to be happy" Said Lucy "Lucy... Just leave her be, that's what she wanted... To be alone, don't force her to do what you do, she's right everyone has free will's to choice what they want to be" Said Mira, smiling while wiping I do the counter.

"You're right, what was I thinking? forcing her on what I do? Natsu is goofy, Erza is scary, I was a optimistic girl, Mikan is cold, everyone has characteristic, maybe I should apologize to her" Said Lucy as she slumped her head on the counter while Mira watching her, smiling again like a retard.

XoXoXoX

"Mikan are you alright?" Wendy asked while she was watching Mikan walked away, she was watching Mikan and Lucy talk but she can't heard their conversation, until she saw Mikan walked away. "It's none of your concern" Said Mikan coldly "Just tell me Mikan! I'm your friend!" Said Wendy "nothing's wrong, Wendy" Said Mikan coldly as she turned her head then stared at Wendy.

"I'll just...Go out for some fresh air..." Said Mikan as she walked away, leaving the guild. "What's her problem?" Wendy muttered "I-I'll come with you!" Said Wendy as she followed Mikan behind.

"Why do you need to follow me?" Mikan asked coldly "I-I don't know, I just wanted to be with you, I wanted to know what's going on" Said Wendy then looked away.

They head at the usual place where Lucy used to go when she was on her way to home, the river bank, they were walking, Wendy was behind her, following her behind with a awkward silent, their Exceeds was inside the guild, busy chatting about something wich both of them didn't care.

Until some fishermens remind them about something "Hey Ladies, please becareful on not to slip, especially here!" Some fishermens remind them, which Mikan ignored while Wendy on the other hand said "Yes, we will!" then waved.

"So Mikan why not tell me about your..u-um you know, your other...u-um magics!" Said Wendy finding a nice line to say "I'll tell you when the time comes said Mikan calmly while Wendy just nod, understanding her.

"Anyway...Where are we going?" Wendy asked "Somewhere..." Was all Mikan said "Why not stay with me at my home? afterall, your going to stay there until you find a nice place to stay" Said Wendy as she grabbed Mikan's hand and started running towards Wendy's home.

Mikan didn't care, she just stared at the peoples passing by, wearing sweaters or jackets, some was wearing winter hats and mittens or cuffs, _'I guess winter is coming...' _Thought Mikan.

So Mikan started shivering so is Wendy but they ignored it and continued to run, Mikan kinda enjoyed it a bit but never showed emotions not even a small smile to show.

"We're here!" Said Wendy happily, what Mikan see in front of her was a apartment, that has a 3rd floor, the building was simple yet cozy, she liked it that way, so Wendy lead her inside as both of them recieved a greeting for a land lady who was sweeping the floor.

So Wendy lead her to Wendy's room that was located on the second floor, as they reached to Wendy's room, Wendy opened the mahogany door then opened the lights.

Wendy's room was painted blue green, her furniture were designed perfectly, middle part of her room was a mini living room that has a cozy living table between the two blue comfy couches, the right part is a mini kitchen, the kitchen counter was white so is the refigerator and the cupboards, there is a small dining table with four a four white wooden chairs, across the sink was a window that has a blue floral curtain.

The left side of the room was a door that leads you to a the small bathroom, there she has a blue comfy bed with a window facing the bed, beside it was a small dresser consists of her and Carla's personal belongings, there was also a small study table, there was also a small balcony outside there.

"Please sit down" Wendy offered Mikan to sit at the couch "I'll go get some hot chocolates" Said Wendy as she rushed to the kitchen to get some well prepared hot chocolate the heat it up, for it to be hot again, after that, she pored it on a two mugs, then serve one to Mikan and hers.

"So this is where you stay?" Said Mikan as she turned her heads in different direction seeing the decors in her room she rented, it has a portraits of different scenery, flower vases that has white roses and blue tulips there, the curtains was being blown by the wind, it was really cozy in Wendy's house.

"Yes, I used to stay at the guild but as I earned jewels from my missions I rented one in here" Explained Wendy as she took a sip on her Hot choco "Hn" was all Mikan's response as she stood up and went in the balcony, there Mikan see the Magnolia full of lights, actually its night time now, there they see the highest building, Fairy Tail, which was full of lights,

_'I guess everyone was still busy there'_ Thought Mikan

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Asked Wendy while Mikan just nodded in response "It's starting to get cold, so that means winter is coming and I'm so excited!" Wendy cheered

Until one white snow flakes slowly fell while Mikan on the other hand opened her hands then catch it, falling on her palms "Wow! snow!" Wendy cheered as another snow fall again and again and again until the whole place was filled with snow.

Good thing that Wendy's room has a fireplace for them to light up to make the place warm for the two...

XoXoXo

Back to Lucy she was busy in writing another chapter from her novel, Plue is with her today, eating some of the candies, like lolipops, it was Plue's favorite afterall.

It started to snow, now the roads and roofs are now full of snows, even the trees and plants, Lucy have decided that she'd apologize to Mikan tomorrow.

"So... She went... on the following place  
where...that...place was..." Mumbled Lucy writing those lines in her novel "Then she heard someone crying which Hana can't explain-"

Not until Lucy heard Plue "Puuunn!" Plue went towards her then grabbed her feet "Is anything wrong Plue?" Lucy asked sweetly "Puuunn! Puunnn!" Plue pointed his hands on the room where Plue was, following Plue she went on that door, grabbing a broom, just in case there's a robber inside

Until seeing that it was only...

"Natsu! what are you doing here again!?" Lucy yelled, finding Natsu barging inside on Lucy's home again and eating Plue's candy...again, it was night time now and she've returned from her home to guild "What? It's cold!" Natsu whined

"Anyway where's happy?" Lucy asked "Oh, he's still inside the guild chatting with his fellow Exceeds" replied Natsu "Anyway...can I stay here for a while?" Asked Natsu "And why?" Lucy asked, glancing at Natsu "It's cold and I want to be with Lucy!" Said Natsu happily

Hearing that makes Lucy blush tomato red _'Calm down Lucy, he just didn't know what he was saying'_

"Eh? are you okay? do you have any fever or something?" Asked Natsu, with that Natsu placed his hands on Lucy's forehead, after that, he pressed his forehead against her's, now both of them are blushing, but can't be noticed since both of their eyes are closed until Natsu pulled away.

"W-what was that for?" Said Lucy, blushing "Seeing if you have a fever?" Said Natsu as Lucy just sighed

"Anyway, let's go on a mission tomorrow!" Natsu cheered chaning the subject "But it's snowing" Said Lucy in a disappoited expression "Who cares? where doing it tomorrow anyway" Was all Natsu said "Well, I'm not sure if I'm busy tomorrow and it depends"

"Anyway you've seen to be gloomy this morning, is anything wrong?" Natsu asked "Well, it's just I'm worried about Mikan" Said Lucy with a sad expression "What about that?" Natsu asked again

"It's about her behavior, whenever someone tries to talk to her, she pushed them away and avoided us" Said Lucy worriedly "Why not cheer her up?" Natsu suggested.

"I tried, but it didn't work and why not do it?" Said Lucy

"Maybe I should challenge her in fighting me! I'm all fired up now!" Said Natsu with a hint of excitement in his voice

XoXoXoXoX

"Ugh, someone must be talking about me I guess" Mikan growled as she sneezed "Huh? did you say something?" Wendy asked "Nothing" replied Mikan calmly.

"I want to sleep" Said Wendy as she yawned "Why not sleep? I'm not stopping you" Said Mikan sarcastically "But I'm waiting for Carla to go home!" Wendy whined

"You don't need to wait for them, as if that they would never come home if you didn't wait for them" Said Mikan coldly.

"You're right! anyway does Sakura knows that you two would be staying with me today?" Wendy asked

"..."

"Mikan..."

"..."

"Don't tell me you didn't-"

"Yes, yes I didn't" Said Mikan calmly interrupting on what Wendy was saying "WHAT!? So that means?!-" She cut off Wendy again

"Yes, I would come back at the guild to fetch her"

"WHAT!?"

"shut up, it's not like your the one who would fetch her"

"But I'll still come with you for that!"

"Then come, just don't you dare to complain"

"hehe, I wouldn't, hy not we buy something to eat as we fetch her?"

"Good idea..."

_'No wonder, I have a bad feeling that somethig bad will happen tomorrow'_

* * *

**Next time on Fairy Alice!**

**"Mikan! Fight me!" Yelled Natsu to Mikan who just entered Fairy Tail in a few minutes ago with Wendy beside her. So gasp and murmurs was heard inside the guild.**

**"Sure, why not?" Mikan smirked "Challenge accepted" Mikan added**

**"WHAT?!" All of them except Mikan said in sync "Natsu! you serious, fighting a weak 12 year old?!" Lucy screeched _'Me? Weak? puh please, I'm the strongest Alice you know?'_**

**"Mikan! didn't you know he was the strongest Wizard in Magolia, you know!" Wendy screeched**

**"Say what?" Said Gajeel, Gray and Erza in sync**

**"Eh? You serious?" Said Natsu**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dark-chan doesn't own anything except the Oc characters  
and the plot, it was owned by the rightful owners of GA & FT, So thnx  
minna!**

* * *

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Please Review**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**anyway I won't be writing on what will happen in the next  
chapter in this story...**

**I'll make it a surprise or  
something like that... :D**

**Please forgive my grammatical errors!**

**Let's just say that Wendy doesn't know  
about Mikan's self yet, I made a mistake for that TT_TT**

**Anyway thanks for reviewing my stories!  
I'm really touched by the ones who supported my stories T-T**

**Thanks:  
****  
SweetChocoChipz:  
Thanks for liking this story! it makes me want to write more!  
Arigatou! even though this story has many mistakes on grammars  
and spelling! Please continue supporting me!**

BosxzNicx08, StrawberryCookie, SheLovesHowalon:**  
****Thank you also! with your full support in this story! I'm glad that there's  
someone who liked this story! *cries* Please continue in supporting me!  
even thought I made many grammar mistakes.**

**DEVIlishAngel00:  
I also thank you! You almost liked all my stories  
that I wrote! Arigatou! Please support!**

**I thank you all!**

* * *

**Last Time on Fairy Alice!:**

**"Anyway, let's go on a mission tomorrow!" Natsu cheered chaning the subject "But it's snowing" Said Lucy in a disappoited expression "Who cares? where doing it tomorrow anyway" Was all Natsu said "Well, I'm not sure if I'm busy tomorrow and it depends"**

**"Anyway you've seen to be gloomy this morning, is anything wrong?" Natsu asked "Well, it's just I'm worried about Mikan" Said Lucy with a sad expression "What about that?" Natsu asked again**

**"It's about her behavior, whenever someone tries to talk to her, she pushed them away and avoided us" Said Lucy worriedly "Why not cheer her up?" Natsu suggested.**

**"I tried, but it didn't work and why not do it?" Said Lucy**

**"Maybe I should challenge her in fighting me! I'm all fired up now!" Said Natsu with a hint of excitement in his voice**

**XoXoXoXoX**

**"Ugh, someone must be talking about me I guess" Mikan growled as she sneezed "Huh? did you say something?" Wendy asked "Nothing" replied Mikan calmly.**

**_'No wonder, I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen tomorrow'_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail and Gakuen Alice  
I onlt own this story and the plot...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Improvements**

It was a cloudy day at Magnolia, it was still snowing yet you can still hear birds chirping outside, you can see some grey clouds with snows falling above, many people were now roaming around Magnolia, playing children and merchants around it, it was really full of life in morning.

"It's morning already..." Mikan groaned as she sat up from the couch, she was staying at Wendy's home 'till she found a perfect place to stay, now, there she was, sleeping on a couch, Then she sat up from the couch then rubbed her eyes cutely as she glanced at her surrounding, until she spotted Wendy sleeping on her bed, she was sleeping peacefully while she was hugging Carla. Then Mikan let out a small smile seeing the two sleep.

Glancing at the couch, there she saw, Sakura, sleeping peacefully, so Mikan fixed Sakura's blanket by pulling up the cover forward then stopped when it reached Sakura's neck.

Wendy said she's free to do anything, like making breakfast and use bathroom, with that, she did her daily routine, she took a warm bath, since it's winter, then brush her teeth after that she grabbed her Space box (Which Hotaru invented) from her back-pack then dressed in a black long-sleeved dress that reached on her tights with a matching boots, the dress has hoodies in it the edges on the hoodie was a white furs and pulled up her hair in a sided low ponytail that was held up by a furry hair tie.

After that she went on Wendy's kitchen to prepare some breakfast, grabbing some pancake mix, some few pieces of eggs, butter and other necessary ingredient needed in making some pancakes, she cooked some pancakes with an additional hot milk and some butter toast in it.

After cooking she set all of her prepared food from Wendy's dining table, seeing them still asleep she ate first, after breakfast they're still asleep, so Mikan shrugged it off as she left a note on the dining table, grabbing an winter hat and pink scarf, she left.

Now she was walking in a snowy street in Magnolia, it was still cheerful even though it's snowing, now she was heading at the guild Fairy Tail, to be truth that guild annoys the hell out of her, after all these years, what had her sister became? A loud-mothed, screechy, busty sister, and for the love of mavis, her clothings make her looked like a prostitute, what happened to her sister for the past 9 years?

"Mikan!" A familiar voice called, she then turned around seeing Lucy, right Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail "Oahyo Mikan!" Lucy greeted "ohayo..." Greeted Mikan without showing any emotions as she eyed Mikan from head to toes, right now, Lucy was wearing a white long-sleeved dress that reached her tights, her chest was big as ever, then she wears a white socks with a black doll shoes in it, to her hair let's say that it was tied in a low sided ponytail that was held up by a white bow and a plain white head band, her bangs was still the same, no changes.

"Tch Prosti..." Muttered Mikan "Wait did you just say I'm a Pros-" Mikan cuts her off "I said I want Frosty..." Said Mikan "Oh, you mean Ice pops? but it's cold and you want Ice pops? Well Mira has some-" Mikan cuts her off again "Just Shut up...Okay" Said Mikan as she glared daggers at Lucy.

"O-ok, w-well anyways, I'm sorry about yesterday..." Lucy frowned, changing the subject "Whatever, It's no big deal, Lucy" Said Mikan "So you mean, you forgive me?" Lucy's face lighten up "For the love of Mavis, I already told you-" Before Mikan could utter any words Lucy hugged her tightly._ 'Did I just said Mavis? Right, Mira's story is corrupting me...'_

Actually, for the past two days, Mira was telling her about Fairy Tail's story, it's about their experiences, battles, friendships and hardships which Mikan ignored, also the past masters and such's

"I haven't notice, we wear some matching clothes! but the problem is, yours is black mine is white!" Lucy as she broke the hug _'Yeah I haven't notice that either...' _Thought Mikan. _'Just like the old times...We wear matching clothes when we were young'_

"Anyway, I should be going in..." Said Mikan calmly, before Mikan could open the doors of the guild, Lucy beat her, she quickly opened it before Mikan does then yelled "Ohayo minna!" Greeted Lucy, while the others turned their heads then greeted back.

Back to Mikan, she let it pass then went on the bar stool to sit "Ohayo Mikan! No wonder, you and Lucy's outfit matched today!" The barmaid chirped while Mikan rolled her eyes "Just make your hair blonde and both of you were like fraternal twins!" Mira added

"Anyway...How do you like the guild so far?" Mira asked "...Great" Mikan quickly replied, to be truth, Mikan enjoyed it a bit, wanting to be a nakama wish was granted, but she found it annoying...

"Oh, hey Mikan!" She heard Lucy said who just took a seat at the bar stool beside her "What now?" Mikan growled "Nothing...Just greeting you, thi is my usual seat okay...?" Said Lucy nervously while waving both of her hands.

"Whatever..." Said Mikan as she rest her head on her left hand staring into space "Why not go on a mission Mikan?" Lucy suggested "Mind your own business..." Was all Mikan's response, Giving up, Lucy stand up from her seat "I'm going Mikan, my team has some mission to take care of so...see you later" With that Lucy left.

"Why do you keep pushing Lucy away from you?" Mira asked worriedly "I just wanted to be alone..." Said Mikan coldly "it's just annoying..." Mikan added "You're one weird emo...You know being emo is bad..." Said Mira "Lucy tries her best to make you happy but you pushed her away..." Said Mira, with a frown on her face.

"Ohayo Mikan!" Wendy greeted as she approached her with her exceed and Sakura, as usual, Sakura rested on Mikan's head, by slumping her self on it "Ohayo..." Greeted Sakura. Wendy was wearing a winter outfit which consists of green sleeveless dress with a white leggings and a blue winter boots, she also wear a white scarf, same goes to Carla wearing a matching scarf.

"Ohayo..." Mikan greeted coolly "Thanks for making us breakfast by the way...and it's delcious too!" Said Wendy happily "Hey Wendy..." Mikan called "Hm?" Wendy replied "How about we do some quick mission? I just needed some few jewels for me to buy some belongings..." Mikan suggested.

"Sure thing!" Wendy chirped as she grabbed Mikan's hand "Come on! let's go choose some mission!" Wendy added as they make their way to the request board.

Noticing the pairs, some members watched them, commenting on how cute they were "Both of them looked adorable~!" One of them is Mira "They could make a great, cute team!" Some were compliments and such's.

"How about this?" Wendy suggest showing up a flier to Mikan, that mission is that they would gather some wild flowers from the forest in Magnolia, the mission didn't show any signs of thugs and enemies, so they found it easy and the award was 5,000 Jewels.

So deciding that they would do it, they ask a permission first on Mira before departing at the guild with their fellow exceeds following them behind...

XoXoXoXoX (Time Skip)

"I just notice... Whenever you tried to talk to Mikan she always push you away nor avoiding you, also everyone in the guild..." Said Erza as they walked in the streets in Magnolia, the just finished a quick mission, their mission was to gather some wild berries in the forest of magnolia, it says that the berries will be used as medicine and the reward was 5,000 Jewels.

It was silent, the team Natsu was silent, Erza bringed a mountain of luggages behind her, Lucy was trying her best to put her happy facade on, Natsu has his both hands behind his head while Gray was walking half naked on the street.

"Yeah, me too..." Gray butted in "Did she hate you or something?" Wondered Erza "I-I don't know...well maybe, I tried my best in cheering her up but she push me away and avoid everyone in the guild, I just wanted to see her happy..." Lucy said with a pained expression.

"No wonder...Did she have any Dark past that caused her to keep herself away from the others?" Happy butted in as they turned to look at happy who was munching a fish happily "Maybe..." Said Lucy as she shrugged.

"How about we make her happy?" Natsu suggested "I already tried that so many times Natsu..." Said Lucy "What I mean is you never make her happy but forced her to smile, you should let her be the way she wants to be, just cheer her up without forcing her to smile" Said Natsu with a toothy grin.

"Y-your right, what was I thinking, I guess that's the reason why she pushes me away..." Said Lucy frowned as she stared at the ground.

_'All I need is her to be happy, my intention was to make her happy, but what I'm doing is forcing her to smile, Natsu was right, what I'm doing is wrong...'_

XoXoXoXo (The Next Day)

"Mikan! Fight me!" Yelled Natsu to Mikan who just entered Fairy Tail in a few minutes ago with Wendy beside her. So gasp and murmurs was heard inside the guild. _'What's with the sudden challenge?' _Thought Mikan

"Sure, why not?" Mikan smirked "Challenge accepted" Mikan added as she crossed her arms then stared at Natsu evilly, with a dark aura emitting around her.

"WHAT?!" All of them except Mikan said in sync "Natsu! you serious, fighting a weak 12 year old?!" Lucy screeched as she approached Natsu and smack him in the head hard _'Me? Weak? puh please, I'm the strongest Alice you know?'_

"Mikan! didn't you even know that he was the strongest Wizard in Magolia!" Wendy screeched as she grabbed Mikan's arm, trying to get Mikan away from Natsu "Who knows? you might end up getting burned into crisp!" Wendy added

"Say what?" Said Gajeel, Gray and Erza in sync as they raised their eyebrows "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That Flame brame? the strongest mage in Magnolia?" Said Gray in disbelief which everyone ignored.

"Eh? You serious?" Said Natsu cowering in fear while watching Mikan emitting a dark aura around her "What's wrong? getting scared?" Mikan teased.

"W-Why would I be scared fighting a weak 12 year old like you?" Natsu retorted as he glared at Mikan hoping that she'll be scared or cowered in fear but nothing happened "Who are you calling weak? Salmon freak?" Mikan spat out glaring back at Natsu, her dark aura around her was getting stronger.

"Hey it rhymes!" Said Happy, watching the scene while munching a piece of crap which he called _'Fish'_

With that a glaring contest has begun...

"Yeah, you're the one! who else is the Mikan in this room?" Said Natsu still glaring at the 12 year old brunette "Heh, if you're strong, why are you challenging a weak 12 year old" Mikan added as she smirked "Well, I'm just testing you if you really are weak" Nasu retorted back.

...

Few moments later, Natsu ends up lying unconscious on the floor with his butt sticking out in the air, there is a broken part of the wooden floor with Natsu's head inside it with an additional bump in it. Not forget to mention that the guild was watching them, cowering in fear.

So they learned a lesson: Never underestimate the Sakura's nor call Mikan weak, meanwhile, Lucy was there, cowering in fear, you should see the look of her face, a small ghost who resembles Lucy came out from her mouth. Might be regretting what she says about Mikan being weak.

"Nice one Mikan! So who's the strongest Mage in Magnolia now?" Gray smirked, who just recieved an high five from Mikan who was smirking too. Good thing that Erza let Mikan get rid of Natsu, you can even see that she was smirking proudly at her while craving her 10th cheescake of the day.

So this is the day where the Mini-Erza was born, more like the successor...(-_-)

"Heh, I guess you learned something today: Never underestimate me" Mikan smirked as she placed one of her foot in Natsu's head as Mikan leaned down, watching the unconscious Natsu.

" I-I g-guess M-Mikan wasn't weak after all..." Lucy stuttered while laughing nervously, shaking in fear

XoXoXoXoX

"I'm not done with her yet!" Natsu growled, meanwhile Gray, who was sitting beside him smirked "Heh, Flame Brain got beaten up by a 12-year old girl" Gray said, Team Natsu, along with Mikan, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and their Exceeds was with them, sitting at the table.

As usual Juvia was on fangirl mode, being all crazy at Gray, meanwhile Mikan just sat there reading some manga, which she bought back at Aliceland while everyone with her was staring at her, they're not staring at her, but the manga she was reading.

"What did you say, Ice block? Says the one who always get beaten up by Erza!" Natsu retorted

"Look who's talking, well at least I can handle fighting a girl like her, Droopy eyes!"

"At least my eyes weren't squinty as yours!"

"Flame breath!"

"Popsickle!"

"Hot head!"

"Ice cube!

"If you don't shut up this instant, I'll break both of your filthy necks!" Erza interrupted the pair's fight as she hit Natsu's head to Gray's.

"Can't they use some backs that wasn't lame as that?" Mikan groaned as she took a look at the scene in front of her "Tch, Imbeciles..." Mikan muttered as she continue to read her manga.

After that fighting incident with Natsu... Her guild mates, become so close to her, they tried to talk nor make conversation with her, but always failed miserably, it's been a week since she joined the guild, well that's right, she's Erza's successor, more like a mini-Erza, which everyone called.

So far, Lucy and Mikan's relationship didn't increase that much, a little bit, they sometimes talk to each other but never formed a conversation, but still the same cold, stoic and emo Mikan, that's all. And for the past week, Mikan had already rented a home, the worst thing for Mikan is that the apartment where she stayed is where Lucy stayed, such coincidence. To make it worse Mikan was staying at the room next door to Lucy's. Mikan is comfortable with it, since her sister was living near her.

To Mikan and Wendy, they get along very well, much to Lucy's dismay, she found it, very unfair that they get along well, they did mission together with their Exceeds, of course, Wendy is the only one who knew about her Celestial Magic nothing more. Their Exceeds get along too, like them. Their Exceeds, share the same interest. They found it very cute (What makes them say it's cute?) Even the guild found them cute to be bestfriends, but too bad, they're not bestfriends yet, only good friends almost to Close friends.

On Team Natsu, let's say, it's same as Lucy, still in-progress, even the others in the guild, who was all friendly at her. At least her relationship with the guild improved, she even got to know them! they accept her from who she are and gladly accept her in the Fairy Tail guild, as a new part of the family!

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

_"She was nothing but a trouble maker and a parasite!"_

_"Parasites didn't deserve to be here, they deserve to be lost!"_

_'...They're a betrayer, I used to make fun of her, but I realize that it causes a big change without her around, Mikan-nee is the light of the Academy, the key to the future...But she's gone now...'_

_"Why did they do that to aho? they're a meanie..." A small 4 year old silver haired lad with a blue eys huffed as he crossed his arms "You-chan I'm sure they'll regret it when the time comes..." A girl with a blue wavy hair with a gentle blue eyes said sweetly but her eyes show sadness._

_"Especially nii-chan" Said You-chan _**(a/n: Imagine him baby talking) **_who was sitting at the blue haired girl's lap patting his head "I wonder where aho is right now?" Said You-chan with a worried expression hoping that she's fine "Koko was really upset when he found out, they snubbed Mikan" The blue haired girl sighed_

_"I wonder where Mikan is right now, I hope she's fine" the blue haired girl sighed once again "She left without a trace, where might she be?" the blue haired girl muttered as she was patting the silver haired lad._

_"Oyasumi, You-chan..." With that, the blue haired girl kissed the silver haired boy on the forehead before leaving the room, before she could leave, she heard him mutter "Oyasumi" before sleping._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"After that, what happened to me? But...Where am I anyway? and why am I in a place full of hags and a place for oldies?" The silver haired boy muttered as he stared at the surroundings around him.

"You-chan?" a familiar voice called

* * *

**That's all for today minna!  
Who's the one that called You-chan?  
Better find out at the next chappie!**

**XoX**

**I'm not going to write  
what will happen in the next chappie...**

**I'll make it a surprise, whenever I wrote on what  
will happen, I feel that I'm a spoiler or something**

**Well if you want me to write on what will happen it's fine  
by me.**

**I really can't think of an idea on where will Rohan appear!  
I need help! Maybe he'll appear at the next cappie! XD**

**And by the way, I'll only update when the reviews reached  
35 or more**

**So Ja~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time on Fairy Alice!**

**_"She was nothing but a trouble maker and a parasite!"_**

**_"Parasites didn't deserve to be here, they deserve to be lost!"_**

**_'...They're a betrayer, I used to make fun of her, but I realize that it causes a big change without her around, Mikan-nee is the light of the Academy, the key to the future...But she's gone now...'_**

**_"Why did they do that to aho? they're a meanie..." A small 4 year old silver haired lad with a blue eys huffed as he crossed his arms "You-chan I'm sure they'll regret it when the time comes..." A girl with a blue wavy hair with a gentle blue eyes said sweetly but her eyes show sadness._**

**_"Especially nii-chan" Said You-chan _(a/n: Imagine him baby talking) _who was sitting at the blue haired girl's lap patting his head "I wonder where aho is right now?" Said You-chan with a worried expression hoping that she's fine "Koko was really upset when he found out, they snubbed Mikan" The blue haired girl sighed_**

**_"I wonder where Mikan is right now, I hope she's fine" the blue haired girl sighed once again "She left without a trace, where might she be?" the blue haired girl muttered as she was patting the silver haired lad._**

**_"Oyasumi, You-chan..." With that, the blue haired girl kissed the silver haired boy on the forehead before leaving the room, before she could leave, she heard him mutter "Oyasumi" before sleping._**

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

**"After that, what happened to me? But...Where am I anyway? and why am I in a place full of hags and a place for oldies?" The silver haired boy muttered as he stared at the surroundings around him.**

**"You-chan?" a familiar voice called**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The meeting?**

Mikan stared at her new room she rented, it's big as Special Star room in Gakuen Alice, the walls were painted pink, outlined by white from below, the floor were wooden, just what Mikan wanted, her room was same as Lucy's except the details is different, the left side of her room was the kitchen with an L-shape counter in the middle of the counter (with sink) was a glass window and an addition wooden counter forming an U shape, the additional counter has 3 stool standing side by side, in front of it was a gray fridge, across the kitchen was the dining table that fitted for 6 persons. the end of the kitchen was the door that leads you to the bathroom.

The left side was the living room, there she has an L-shape couch and a small couch, between it was a rectangular living table, each side of the living room has windows in it, besides the living room there was a glass door that leads you to the small balcony, too bad Lucy didn't have any balcony.

In the middle end of the room was a black comfy bed with pink ruffles and sakura flower designs, in front of the bed was the glass window, the curtain has the same details as her bed sheet, almost all of her curtains in the window was the same design beside it was a white wooden dresser with a pink alarm clock, the other side was a huge closet consists all of her clothes in the space box that Hotaru invented. Across her bed was a small wooden living table and a small wooden couch in both sides.

The cutrains, clothes and other junks, which Mikan called came in her Special star room back at Gakuen Alice, she offers Virgo to came back there to get everything and now it's now all in this room, took two days to renovate this place.

"I'll just go buy something to eat..." Mikan muttered, with that she grabbed her purse on the dresser and make her way outside the apartment.

As she reached on Lucy's apartment room, she tip toed, hoping Lucy was in the guild right now, after she passed Lucy's room, she now make her way to the grocery store with Sakura trailing behind her.

Now Mikan was wearing a navy blue hoodie jacket, the edge of the hoodie was furry, there are part ot the jacket that was white, then for the bottom she was wearing a jeans, then a brown combat boots, her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail that was held up by a white furry hair tie.

Now, Mikan was walking on the river bank in Magnolia, as usual the typical fishermens, remind her of something about her safety which she ignored, Sakura was just flying, trailing behind her, now she was on her way to the grocery store now.

It took hours for her to find the nearby grocery store, the snow was falling in the sky, the weather wasn't fine today, she won't be going to the Guild today, she was focusing herself renovating her room and buying some things for her room.

Now she skipped inside the grocery store, the grocery stores here were like the groceries from Aliceland, there are racks laying side by side, with the right column of products there, it was airc-onditioned to, she didn't expect that the Earthland would have air-cons, why would Mikan expect to have gadgets here?this place looked like that you've been in the past or something. This time, Sakura was resting on Mikan's head, which the passer-by found it adorable,

Well scratch that, focus on Mikan buying, now she was inside the grocery store, buying everything she needed from her home like: vegetables, canned goods, fruits, meats, cereal boxes and etc.

"Ne, Mikan can you buy me some biscuits?" Her feline cat asked, who was resting on her head "Sure..." Mikan replied as she make her way to the biscuit column that was found in the middle part of the grocery. Mikan hoped that she won't see Wendy or Lucy there or whoever someone who was part in the guild, Mikan sighed, speaking of Fairy Tail, she remembered all the memories she had there, the mission, beating Natsu up and many more.

"What kind of biscuit?" Mikan asked calmly "There..." Said Sakura calmly pointing the biscuit she liked that was displayed at the top part of the rack. _'Of joy... How should I reach this piece of junk?'_ Thought Mikan as stared at the biscuit that Sakura liked.

It was a box of biscuit that has the same size as the cereal boxes, "Whoever made that product is gonna die..." Mikan muttered under her breath, she saw the details of the biscuit, there she saw the biscuit detail that has the shape of fish, why not buy Taiyki instead? well as if they sell some products like that in this world.

Now she reached out for the box that Sakura wanted, she even tip toed, just to reach for that son-of-a-box that Mikan called _'What was I thinking? why didn't I ask Sakura for help? she can just fly and get that box? right?' _Thought Mikan as she smacked herself for being an idiot.

"Sakura..." Mikan called "Hm..." her feline cat replied, she can even feel it's tail waving in different direction "Will you lend me a hand?" Mikan asked hoping that she'll reply, but no answer she get from her lazy-assed partner, so Mikan groaned as she didn't get the reply she wanted, instead, she forcingly reached for the box

"Sakura your the one who wanted this, so get it!" Said Mikan getting irritated, she swear, she wanted to strangle her partner to death. Before Sakura could utter any words someone interrupted Mikan's torture.

"Need help..." A familiar voice said as that mystery someone, lifted Milkan up, making her unable to reach for the box, getting the chance Mikan grabbed the box. Realizing the state, Mikan blinked. So she then looked down seeing the familiar blunette with a silver orbs.

...She blinked again

"Rohan..." Mikan muttered, with her eyes wide before Mikan could utter any words he put her down safely on the ground "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked without showing any emotions.

"Why do you even care?" Said Rohan coldly, she can see that he was blushing, but the others around didn't notice, well, it's all thanks to his bangs...(-_-) "Well yeah, last time you said we're enemies but now you're helping me, like we're friends..." Mikan raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever..." Was all Rohan's reply as he reached out for the box that Sakura wanted earlier from the rack.

"What are you here anyway, seriously I need answer..." Said Mikan coldly "Well isn't bad to buy something here?" Rohan replied as he rolled his eyes.

_'Black Rose is located at the Cavern state then why is he in Magnolia?' _Thought Mikan as she eyed Rohan, more like glaring at him "You're creepy..." Rohan teased "Whatever..." Said Mikan as she rolled her eyes then walked away leaving Rohan behind, smirking

While Mikan, went her way towards the counter to pay everything she bought inside the grocery, what Mikan was thinking was why is Rohan here? his guild was found in Cavern State, the why is he in Magnolia? could it be that there's another branch nearby?

But she shrugged it off, it's no big deal, what's so bad about him buting here? but still...she knew that he was living far away from here, could it be that he was robbing something in this town again-

"That'll be 2,000 Jewels..." The cashier said, interrupting Mikan's thoughts, without making another decision, she paid the cashier with the exact amount of money, now she was carrying a 2 no- 3 bags of groceries, Mikan didn't mind if it was heavy, She found Sakura asleep in her head, but Mikan shrugged it off as she made her way outside the grocery store.

But a pair of hands stopped her "Hey, need any help?" A familiar voice asked again without turning around Mikan replied with a stern voice "No thank you" With that she walked away, much to her dismay, he didn't stop but he grabbed two of Mikan's grocery bags without permission.

Then Mikan sighed "Rohan I told you-" But he cuts her off "No...I know it by the looks of your face that you need help" The blue haired lad said calmly, she don't have any other choice but to ignore him and conitnued to walk with Rohan trailing behind with a awkward silent.

"Hey aren't both of them cute!" Some screechy voice whispered to her friends, to bad that the pair heard it, Rohan didn't care, but Mikan flinched hearing it but ignored it and continue walking "Yeah! that guy is cute! that girl is so lucky!" Another one said "Are they a couple or siblings?" Another one asked.

Mikan felt uneasy hearing them about being a couple, being suìibling is okay but couple...It's different, Mikan was blushing red, but she hide it on her bangs, So Mikan sighed, hearing those nonsense compliments of their's _'If only they knew...' _Anyway why is he helping her?

They're walking, 'till they reached the familiar river bank in short the street where the apartment is located, seeing the sight of the apartment, Mikan turned to him "Rohan it's okay if you leave, my home is just around this street, we can handle carrying these bags" Said Mikan as she took the bags that Rohan was carrying

"Sakura..." Mikan called with that Sakura flew away from her head as she carry the bag that Mikan gave her using her tail "Anyway...Thanks" With that Mikan left, leaving Rohan behind.

XoXoXoX

"Oh, shoot, it's snowing again..." Mikan huffed as she turned to look at the sky, with snows falling, then Mikan continued walking, shrugging off, the thoughts od snowing as she make her way towards the apartment, it's almost dawn, hope no one left from the guild to search for her, becuase they're worried.

Then she heard some sniffling, she then stopped from her tracks as she looked around, the river bank, nearby bridges and the narrow alleys between houses. "Did I just hear someone crying?" Asked Mikan to no one with questioned look.

"I don't know..." Sakura replied watching Mikan from below

"I heard it from the alley there" Muttered Mikan as she turned to run towards the narrow alley nearby, the alley is empty, I mean, it's like no one is around there, but she swear that sound seems familiar to her, it's like she already heard it before.

The snow was heavy, many snows were falling, she can't see anything, due to the falling snows around "How could I forget that there will be a snow storm today?" Mikan mumbled as she continued to run, searching for the cries she heard.

Sakura is trailing behind her, she can feel it, she passed by garbage bins and other things, like vandalisms, posters of who-knows what and many more, except for one... She saw a hint of small, gray thingy which she can't explain what it is.

So she got nearer from the small, gray figure in the middle of the narrow alley, as she got nearer, the more she recognize the small figure in front of her.

As she was a few meters away, she stopped then, gasped, she clearly dropped the bags she was carrying, since Sakura was alert, she suddenly caught the bags, the bags were a few inches away from the ground with an Exceed holding it, heavily.

It felt like the time stopped, in Mikan's point of view, the figure in front of her, was standing all alone, in the middel of the empty alley, to make it worse the figure was standing in the middle of the snow storm, the figure was small with a gray hair, he was wearing nothing but a familiar outfit to Mikan.

_'That uniform, the hair, wait- could he be...?'_

"You-chan...?" Mikan called which the figure caught an attention, so it turned around, Mikan gasped more, she was right, Grey hair, blue orbs, a three year old boy, he was lost, he did nothing but to stood in the middle of the empty alley with a snow storm that was happening

There are many snows falling, Mikan can't say if he really is You-chan or not, the little boy was just staring at Mikan, he wasn't shock or something, so Mikan frowned.

_'Maybe he's not really You-chan...'_

For a few blinks in Mikan's eyes, the figure in front of her suddenly disappeared "W-where did it go?" Sakura asked, getting confused "H-He disappeared..." Mumbled Mikan with her eyes wide, she can't move an inch, she was shocked.

_'Maybe I just mistaken him as someone...If it's You-chan...Why is he in Earthland? he's not even a magic user or something...if he saw me, he'll be shock too, I leaved the Academy right? there might be a chance that he'll be shocked, since when You-chan suddenly disappeared, going to who-knows-where?'_ Thought Mikan

"Sakura...Let's go home" With that Mikan left, with her partner trailing behind, she left without uttering any words, her mind was filled with questions with no answers, she was confused.

XoXoXoXoX (At the guild)

"Mikan where were you?" The blunette, Sky Dragon Slayer worriedly as she hugged Mikan tightly "Well is it bad to go shopping?" Mikan raised her eyebrows "What?! you go shopping?! why didn't you tell me!" The blunette whined "Becuase you never asked..." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Mou..." Wendy pouted.

_'So this is what Hotaru feels...' _Thought Mikan _'Whatever, who cares? she deserved to be annoyed for life...'_

Then Mikan went on her usual seat on the bar, of course Wendy was following her as she took a seat besides Mikan, of course, not in Lucy's seat, Lucy's place, is just beside Mikan's seat, oh joy, what have she gotten her self into?

"Is there anything you need Mikan?" The barmaid Mirajane asked "Just Strawberry milkshake..." then she turned to Wendy "Same..." Wendy replied, with that, Mira left to get their orders.

"So Mikan how about we do some mission?" Wendy suggested "Sure, let's do it tomorrow, the weather isn't fine today..." Mikan slumped her head on the counter, before Wendy could speak again, Mikan interrupted "Your choice"

"Mou, let me finish first!" Wendy pouted "At least I know what you'll say..." With that both of them let out a small giggle enough for NO ONE to hear "I didn't know that you can giggle..." Wendy smiled, as they were bust chatting, Mira had already placed their orders in the counter, not noticing it they still chatted. Not forget to mention Mira smiling at the two like a retard.

"Everyone can giggle what do you think of me? a monster..." Mikan raised her eyenrows "W-Well it's just like I never heard you giggle before..." Said Wendy waving both of her hands over her chest "Ignorrant much?" Mikan raised her eyebrows onece again, before Wendy could speak. The guild's door burst open wide, getting a lot of attention by everyone at the guild.

There was team Natsu, standing before them, "Do they need to have a special entrance?" Mikan groaned as she rolled her eyes, but what Mikan noticed was a grey haired boy that Erza was carrying in bridal-style, it was way too familiar to Mikan to recognize that little boy that Erza was carrying. The snow storm was still going on... which Team Natsu didn't care.

"W-Who's that kid Erza" Levy was the one who broke the silence "Oh, him? we found him during our mission, he was on the middle of the road unconscious, no one didn't even care about him, we can't just leave him in the middle of the road especially if there's a incoming storm, right?" Said Erza with as a matter of fact tone.

"You-chan?" Muttered Mikan enough forthe ones around her to hear "You know him?" Wendy asked which Mikan ignored.

"Oh my, we should bring him in the infirmary..." Mira gasped as placed both of her hands in her mouth "Yeah, we will..." With that they carried the silver haired boy to the infirmary with a silent guild watching them "Hey Mikan come with me! I'm sure they needed me again" With that Wendy grabbed Mikan's hand as they make her way towards the infirmary.

_'So, I'm right all along, he really is You-chan' _Thought Mikan with a serious look, staring at the ground while Wendy was dragging her towards the infirmary of the guild.

"How was he?" Asked Wendy as she burst open the doors of the infirmary, there she saw Team Natsu and Mira there inside, between them was the unconscious kid on the bed.

"Thank goodness you were here Wendy, quick! heal that kid" Said Mira, following what she said, Wendy started to heal the kid using Wendy's magic, then a bright light appeared on Wendy's hand as she placed it on You-chan's forehead.

"He was just unconscious" With that everyone in the room sighed in a relief "But I think he has a cold, he was burning in fever, he was limp, it's been like he haven't eaten for days" Wendy explained, with that everyone in the room gasped.

"My...we should take care of him!" Mira said with both of her hands in her mouth, Mikan is in the same state as her but calm as ever "He looked like three in age" Lucy said leaning beside the kid watching him "He really was three, what age do you want it to be? 20?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"How did you know that he was three?" Lucy asked "He looked like three to me...and what do you want me to expect?" Said Mikan with an as a matter of fact tone "You have a point..." Lucy rubbed the back of her head.

"Is he awake?" Natsu asked as Mikan and Lucy facepalmed "Do we need to mention that again..." Said Mikan with her eyes twitching "Um, I didn't hear you mentioning everything" Natsu scratched his head "What are you a deaf? here I thought the dragon slayers has a great hearing..." Mikan rolled her eyes.

Until they heard a groan from behind "I think he's getting conscious..." Said Gray, snapping everyone from reality, now they saw the silver haired boy opened his blue orbs, now he was awake, then the kid sat up from the bed, then turned his head in different direction seeing an unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" The silver haired boy said calmly

* * *

**Chapter Finished!  
So he really is You-chan!**

**So far, this story will almost reach  
to ten chapters, I'm so proud of my  
self! T-T**

**Anyways...I feel like pairing Mikan to someone  
aside for Rohan and Natsume, I feel like pairing  
Mikan to Sting... instead of Love triangle, Love  
square was formed!**

**Well is it okay for you guys?  
I need answers!**

**So don't forget to review  
I'll update when the reviews reach 40  
my reviews were all 37**

**So Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**'

**Anyway thank you  
for reviewing this story!  
Glad that everyone like it!  
this is my first story that reached  
1k views and 40 reviews!  
**

* * *

**Um...  
I'm planning on turning the age of  
Mikan's batch into 14...  
gomen for the sudden change of mind**

**it's becuase I'm planning on adding  
Sting to be paired with Mikan, so I'll  
change Mikan's age into 14, so is Mikan's  
batch with the same age as hers.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I may own whatever I want, but owning  
this kinds of things is impossible, I'm just a 12 year old  
girl and of course all of you knew who own those animes  
right?**

* * *

**Last time on Fairy Alice!**

_**He was just unconscious" With that everyone in the room sighed in a relief "But I think he has a cold, he was burning in fever, he was limp, it's been like he haven't eaten for days" Wendy explained, with that everyone in the room gasped.**_

_**"My...we should take care of him!" Mira said with both of her hands in her mouth, Mikan is in the same state as her but calm as ever "He looked like three in age" Lucy said leaning beside the kid watching him "He really was three, what age do you want it to be? 20?" Mikan rolled her eyes.**_

_**"How did you know that he was three?" Lucy asked "He looked like three to me...and what do you want me to expect?" Said Mikan with an as a matter of fact tone "You have a point..." Lucy rubbed the back of her head.**_

_**"Is he awake?" Natsu asked as Mikan and Lucy facepalmed "Do we need to mention that again..." Said Mikan with her eyes twitching "Um, I didn't hear you mentioning everything" Natsu scratched his head "What are you a deaf? here I thought the dragon slayers has a great hearing..." Mikan rolled her eyes.**_

_**Until they heard a groan from behind "I think he's getting conscious..." Said Gray, snapping everyone from reality, now they saw the silver haired boy opened his blue orbs, now he was awake, then the kid sat up from the bed, then turned his head in different direction seeing an unfamiliar surroundings.**_

_**"Where am I?" The silver haired boy said calmly**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Silver haired Boy**

"Where am I? and who are you?" The silver haired boy asked, eyeing the one's in front of him

There was a deathly silence between that Fairy Tail's and Mira is the one who broke the record of 5 minutes of silence "You're in a guild!" Mira chirped as he smiled on the Sliver haired boy, she expect a reply, but nothing came out of the Sliver haired boy's mouth.

Mikan was in a corner, where the silver haired boy won't see nor recognize her, not even daring to ask nor gossip with them, she was just listening to them, watching the silver haired boy.

"Hag..." The silver haired boy muttered enough for everyone to hear, everyone gasped, Mira was still smiling, not aware that she was called _'Hag' _by the little guy, Mira was there, staring into space, still smiling, there she have a vein popped out on her head, she's still smiling...

"Creepy hag..." The silver haired boy muttered once again, this time Mira twitched, but let it pass since the little guy was still a kid, then the Silver haired boy, turned his head in different directions hoping that he will find something interesting around, until he found one...His eyes was locked on that thing, now the Fairy Tail's turned their head to where the little guy was staring...

...

...

It was Mikan...

"Nee-san...?" The silver haired guy muttered as he eyed Mikan "No fair... why is Mikan called nee-san?" Mira mumbled as she pouted, he finally notice Mikan hiding in the corner

_'He still noticed me...'_ Mikan thought with her eyes twitching

"Nee-san...where am I? and who are those hags?" the silver haired boy asked once again, this time, he asked Mikan, meanwhile, Gray and Erza were muttering something under their breath, Mira has veins on her head, but still smiling, just like what she did earlier, Lucy, Mikan and Wendy sweat dropped while Natsu has a huge vein on his head.

"Like Mira said, where on a guild and they're the one who helped you, you should be thankful..." Said Mikan without showing any hint of emotion. "Whatever..." The silver haired boy said.

"So, What are we going to do with him?" Lucy asked with that Lucy bent her knees and lean down on the silver haired boy "Where are your parents?" Lucy asked sweetly, with that the silver haired boy pointed his finger towards Mikan

"What?" Mikan raised her brows

"What's your name?" Lucy asked once again "Youichi" You-chan replied bluntly "Do you have any place to live?" Lucy asked again "Isn't obvious..." Said You-chan. Then he turned to Mikan.

"Nee-chan, I'm hungry..." You-chan whined "Do you two know each other?" Natsu asked

"No..."

"Yes..."

Then Mikan turned to You-chan as Mikan sighed "You-chan..." Mikan gritted her teeth, she almost wanted to glare daggers at You-chan, he was blewing Mikan's cover "Don't believe him, maybe he just mistaken me as his sister or something, to be truth, I don't even know him..." Said Mikan calmly.

But those suckers bought it, so one point for Mikan, zero for You-chan "The way you call him, it's like you two really know each other..." Said Erza as Mikan groaned and glared daggers at Erza.

"What's so bad calling him You-chan? I'm used to call everyone names..." Said Mikan "So...What do you call us?" Natsu asked.

_'Lucy- Screechy Prostitute, Gray- Exhibitionist, Natsu- talking-salmon flame, Mi__ra- Retarded Witch, Erza-Red headed demon, Wendy- Whining, Emotional bombshell, Happy-__ blue Big eyed sead cat and many more...'_ Thought Mikan

"Well, I keep that in mind" Mikan smirked as everyone flinched, thinking on what Mikan called them "And Natsu, everyone is called human" Mikan rolled her eyes "So I'm a human?" Said Happy with a wide eyes, his eyes sparkling "Dream on happy" Said Mikan calmly.

"Aaawww!" Happy whined

"Anyway, since he doesn't have any place to stay, he'll just stay here for a while" Mira declared "Mira, can I be in charge in taking care of him?" Mikan asked "I don't mind, if it's okay to you..." Mira beamed like a ball of sunshine to Mikan, remind Mikan of her old self.

"Then it's settled, demo...Does Master know about this?" Mikan asked without showing any hint of emotion "Yes, he knew, I just talked to him, earlier, it's okay with him, he was more welcomed in this guild" Said Mira.

XoXoXoX

"How do you like the cookie?" Mikan asked You-chan, who was munching a piece of cookie, now You-chan was sitting on Mikan's lap while they're at Mikan's usual seat at the bar, Lucy and Wendy was sitting beside her, so Mikan was sitting between them.

"He's so cute!" Said Wendy as she smiled while Lucy was smiling like a retard while watching You-chan munch his cookie like happy does.

"Anyway, what about the mission?" Wendy asked "Right..." Mikan sighed

"Mission?" Said You-chan widening his eyes then Mikan leaned down then whispered to You-chan "Don't worry You-chan, doing missions is safe here" With that Mikan turned to look at Lucy.

"Ne, Lucy, mind if you take care of You-chan for a while?" Mikan asked "Sure! I'll take good care of him!" Lucy beamed "'Kay so You-chan be a good boy, remember she's not like Permy, she's nice, she'll took good care of you like Natsume-nii does" Mikan whispered once again before making their way towards the request board

"So, Youichi! what do you want to do?" Lucy asked sweetly "Don't let those hags annoy me..." You-chan glared daggers at Lucy "H-Hehe, I won't I promise, I won't let Mikan down!" Said Lucy with a hint of confidence in her eyes.

XoXoXoX

"Is it okay to leave You-chan?" Wendy asked "Better than getting hurt in this mission..." Said Mikan, closing her eyes as they wer e walking in the streets of Magnolia.

"You've got a point..." Wendy smiled "Whatever..." Was all Mikan said_ 'I hope he didn't cause some problems inside the guild...Anyway, why is he here in Earthland, could he be part of that event were everyone was sucked in this place? You-chan has a high fever, no wonder he's still strong, but...Is there a chance that he's a wizard?'_

"I'm so excited! Christmas is coming!" Wendy's sudden outburst interrupted Mikan's thoughts "How about you?" Wendy asked "I'm not that excited, I can wait..." Said Wendy calmly, without bothering to look at Wendy

"Anyway, Tell me honestly, do you two really know each other?" Wendy asked, this time she's serious "Me and You-chan?" As Mikan said it, Wendy nodded "Well he just mistaken me as someone, he was too close to me, to be truth I don't know him, that's why everyone mistaken me that I knew him" Mikan lied, Actually it was a lie, she knew You-chan

"Anyway, What's the mission that you picked?" Mikan asked as Wendy handed her the mission flier.

**Mission!**

**Help! Thiefs were wrecking the small**  
**town of Mushroom, robbing the products**  
**& treasures**

**Mission: Catch the bandits  
Where: Mushroom town  
**

"No, Shit sherlock...Stating the obvious?" Mikan muttered under her breath as Wendy giggled "Seriously, is the one who made this flier is an idiot?" Mikan glared at the flier she was holding as Mikan sighed.

"Come on Wendy, Let's board the train to Mushroom town" Said Mikan

"Hai!" Said Wendy as she followed Mikan behind.

* * *

"Wah! Lu-chan! He's so cute!" Levy squealed in delight, watching You-chan munching cookies, cutely, Levy was about to pich his cheeks but You-chan slapped her hands away, he spoiled the cute moment, especially the guild who found it adorable.

"Don't touch me ugly, I don't want to be infected by your baka germs" You-chan glared daggers at Levy, Levy was just standing there, with veins popping out from her head, it's the fifth time that Levy was insulted by You-chan, but Levy didn't gave up.

"Seriously? where did that kid learn that words?" Levy asked "I learn it from mom..." Said Youichi smirking "M-My mom?!"" Said Levy with wide eyes

"No shit sherlock" Said You-chan as he rolled his eyes, now, everyone in the guild flinched, stopped what they were doing then glanced at You-chan. Lucy was sweat dropping, Natsu and Gray paused at their fighting then stared at You-chan avoiding not to laugh.

"W-Where d-did t-that kid learn that words" Mira stuttered "That's how men did, that's manly!" Elfan yelled from behind

"Urusai..." Said Youichi as he throw the half-eaten cookie to "You're noisy, I can't eat..." Said Youichi at the shocked Elfman

"Hahahaha who's the man now?" Gray laughed

"Ne, Youichi-kun how 'bout you play with Plue?" Lucy asked swwetly as You-chan turned to look at her "Plue?" Said You-chan with a questioned look.

"Open the gate of Canis Minor, I open thee, Nikora!" Lucy summoned, then a short, stout white spirit with a carrot like nose appeared, he was shaking, his eyes were bland "Plue" (a/n: Imagine You-chan baby talking) meanwhile the guild was watching You-chan as they let out a _'Aaawww'_ sound.

"He's more better that Mr. Bear!" With that You-chan hugged Plue, Plue didn't struggle nor run away, he let You-cha hug him by shaking.

"Puu-Puun!" Said Plue

"Plue said, he would love to play with you!" Said Natsu who interrupted You-chan's moment with Plue "Really!" With that he hugged Plue in happiness again which the guild found adorable.

"Anyway it's getting dark now, we should head home now Youichi!" With that Lucy carry You-chan in his arms as they make their way outside the guild, he still playing with Plue

"See 'ya later guys!" Lucy bad goodbye, as usual her guild mates, bade goodbye too, with that they left

"Luce! can I come with you?" Natsu asked with a puppy eyes as he was following Lucy nehind "Who knows, maybe that kid will do something bad to you!" Said Natsu "Aye!" Said Happy as he flew beside Natsu.

XoXoXoXoX

"Natsu...Why did you even follow me 'till home!" Lucy screeched "I'm watching over this kid" Said Natsu as he eyed You-chan who was playing with Happy and Plue

"Why are you blue?" You-chan asked Happy with a questioned look

"Because I'm a cat..." Said Happy

"It doesn't make any sense" With that You-chan started to pull Happy's tail, Happy was struggling, running away from the devil "Waah! Natsu help me!"

"Hey let go of him you little mini-Mikan!" Said Natsu as he helped happy keep away from You-chan, "This cat is so ugly..." Said You-chan glaring at Happy and Natsu, Lucy was sweat dropping while Plue was hogging all of the lollipop in one corner.

"See!" Said Natsu to Lucy, not noticing You-chan summon his ghosts as it surround Natsu "For the millionth time Natsu he's just a kid..." Said Lucy with her eyes twitching.

"Demon! See! he's a demon, summoning his minions!" Natsu shrieked trying to get away from the ghosts "It's my magic..." Said You-chan calmly remembering what Mikan said about reminding if someone asked what his magic is, tell them your Alice.

"Puu-Puun!" Said Plue in the background

"What!? You too Plue!? why does everyone didn't believe me?!" Natsu whined as Lucy sighed

"Let's go Plue, Youichi, let's go have a nice warm bath!" Said Lucy as he carried Youichi and Plue as they make her way towards the bathroom with towel on Lucy's shoulders.

Hearing what Lucy said, Natsu groaned as he jumped and grabbed Lucy's feet, getting her away from the bathroom "No, Lucy!" Natsu shrieked as Lucy moved her feet back and fort getting Natsu away from her feet "Natsu, It's not like Youichi is gonna rape me or something" Lucy sighed.

"Tell me Natsu a-are y-you...j-jealous?" Lucy asked, blushing

"Yes he is, he liiiiikees her!" Said Happy giggling form behind "Of course I like you, I like everyone in the guild! they're all my friends!" Said Natsu happily as Lucy sighed "You don't get it, don't you?" Lucy asked, Lucy is not the only one blushing but Natsu too, but he's not showing it.

"Not as friends..." Lucy added blushing hundred shades of red.

"It's just, that kid is taking you away from him, I can't hang out with you because of him, you promised me to go on a mission today!" Natsu whined making Lucy blush again "It's just the same thing Natsu..." Said Lucy avoiding not to blush, but can't be avoided. "Besides...Mikan is the one in charge of taking care of him..."

"Let's just do it tomorrow, Mikan, wanted me to be in charge in taking care of him while she's away on a mission" Said Lucy "D-Demo..." Natsu whined

"Natsu, h-he's just a kid there's no point to be..." Lucy paused as he glanced at Natsu, then she looked at the ground, bangs covering her eyes "Jealous..." Lucy muttered "Eh? Did you say anything?" Natsu asked, like he was an idiot (He is an idiot, what do you expect?)

"N-Nande Monai!" Said Lucy nervously as she rubbed the back of her head "So here's the deal...Why not you play there while I'll just go make some dinner" With that Lucy left and make her way to the kitchen, after that Natsu glanced at Youichi, who was glancing back at him giving him a devilish look.

XoXoXoX

"Wendy! Guard the southern gate while I guard the northern..." Mikan commanded "Hai!" Wendy saluted as she make her way to the Southern Gate, The thugs was one hell of a though robber from who-knows-where, They spent hours catching the bandits, which they found sneaking inside the Mayors house, there are others which was found on the roof on the other houses, seriously, why is there many robbers?

According on what Mayor said, this is a place were lies a production of Golds and above all, the mushroom that can cure diseases, well it's obvious on why it's called mushroom town, you might expect this place with a mushroom shaped houses, a people wearing a mushroom hat, what is this? a smurf? actually, this place has a huge production of mushrooms which can cure diseases and a place where a high quality of mushrooms can be founded.

"Damn, those Thugs" Mikan muttered under her breath as she was trying to catch a thug, she was jumping from roof to roof on every houses, the thugs was on the streets chasing after those low life thugs.

"Shadow make: Shuriken!" Mikan chanted, then a shadow shaped shuriken was fromed in her hands, then she aimed it at the Thugs who was running in the empty streets, it was twelve at midnight now, She can tell that her comrades are already sleepy, like Wendy and Carla.

Then she throws it on the enemy, after that it spun around returning back to Mikan, who was still jumping roof to roof, she hit two, one more to go.

There she saw the last Thug making his way through the narrow, dark alley _'What was he planning?' _Thought Mikan as she truned to follow the last Thug. But she shrugged it off and continued following whoever he/she is.

_'Anyway, I hope, You-chan didn't make any problems there nor blow the cover...' _Thought Mikan as she sighed as she continued the mission

* * *

**Chapter finished!  
Well I've got to admit, this  
chapter sucks.**

**I can't think a better way, to make Natsu jealous  
so any help?**

**Pretty please?**

**X**

Oh!  
**Don't forget to review!  
Please review!**

**I need insipration! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time on Fairy Alice...**

_**"Tell me Natsu a-are y-you...j-jealous?" Lucy asked, blushing**_

_**"Yes he is, he liiiiikees her!" Said Happy giggling form behind "Of course I like you, I like everyone in the guild! they're all my friends!" Said Natsu happily as Lucy sighed "You don't get it, don't you?" Lucy asked, Lucy is not the only one blushing but Natsu too, but he's not showing it.**_

_**"Not as friends..." Lucy added blushing hundred shades of red.**_

_**"It's just, that kid is taking you away from him, I can't hang out with you because of him, you promised me to go on a mission today!" Natsu whined making Lucy blush again "It's just the same thing Natsu..." Said Lucy avoiding not to blush, but can't be avoided. "Besides...Mikan is the one in charge of taking care of him..."**_

_**"Let's just do it tomorrow, Mikan, wanted me to be in charge in taking care of him while she's away on a mission" Said Lucy "D-Demo..." Natsu whined**_

_**"Natsu, h-he's just a kid there's no point to be..." Lucy paused as he glanced at Natsu, then she looked at the ground, bangs covering her eyes "Jealous..." Lucy muttered "Eh? Did you say anything?" Natsu asked, like he was an idiot #He is an idiot, what do you expect?#**_

_**"N-Nande Monai!" Said Lucy nervously as she rubbed the back of her head "So here's the deal...Why not you play there while I'll just go make some dinner" With that Lucy left and make her way to the kitchen, after that Natsu glanced at Youichi, who was glancing back at him giving him a devilish look.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I never ever owned these  
**** animes, Even if I prayed and wished million times,  
I'll still never going to own those...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Meeting Someone...**

"Ahh! Another mission finished again!" Said Wendy happily as she skipped on the Magnolia's streets with Mikan and their Exceeds "Glad we finished it on time" Said Mikan as she stretched then yawn "I'll go get some sleep after I get back on my apartment" Mikan sighed as they make their way to the guild, Fairy Tail.

"Mikan..." Wendy called "Hm..." Mikan said as she turned to look at Wendy "Um, sorry to ask t his...but" Wendy paused facing Mikan "How come that you can use Lucy-san's keys? I thought that Lucy-san is the only one who can use it, and besides, Lucy-san is the one and only owner of those keys you were using?" Said Wendy giving her a curious look.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, ever since we found out that you were a Celestial Wizard" Butted Carla giving the same look, meanwhile, Mikan just flinched, let's say Sakura too...

"I can't tell you..." Said Mikan coldly

"Eh? Please tell me! If I ask something, you always said, it's a secret, besides your my friend, didn't you trust me enough?" Said Wendy dramatically while Mikan on the other hand just rolled her eyes as she continued to make her way to the guild.

"Well, actually..." Mikan paused once again as she stared at the sky "Didn't you know what _'Stellar Twin'_ means?" Mikan asked, while Wendy shrugged, let's say Carla too

"It means that, two persons will be chosen to recieve the Stellar mage's keys, the Stellar's key will be passed to the two chosen future Stellar Mages, with that each one spirit will give the two some keys making them use it, wherever they go or both of them living in distance" Mikan explained without showing any hint of emotions.

"So that means you and Lucy are both chosen?" Carla asked as Mikan nodded "Yes, Stellar twins can be possesed by Celestial Mage siblings or mages living in distance, you can be both Stellar Twins even though you didn't know each other nor related" Mikan added.

"Oh, Now I get it" Said Wendy

Now, they stood before the huge building, it has the insingnia of flames, with a sign written Fairy Tail, with that Mikan kicked open the huge door of Fairy Tail that caught everyone's attention inside, seeing them, they greeted them, sadly Mikan didn't reply back.

Instead she went towards the counter on her usual seat, there she found Lucy sitting besides her, with Youichi sitting on her lap, eating some toasted bread, Mikan didn't mind, all she did was slumped her face on he palms, elbows on the counter showing the sign of Boredom-ness.

Noticing Mikan, Lucy greeted the brunette "Oh, Okaeri Mikan-chan!" Lucy chirped which Mikan ignored "Okaeri aho" Greeted You-chan while munching a bread in his small mouth "So how's mission?" Lucy asked with a sweet smile "...Fine" Mikan replied bluntly.

After that there was an awkward silence, Mikan was just there, sipping a milkshake she just ordered from Mira several minutes ago, until she found out that some many pairs of eyes watching her, noticing it, Mikan removed her cheeks on her palms then placed both of her hands in the counter, crossed then glared daggers to the eyes staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan glared, noticing the glare they looked away,then mind their own freaking business like nothing happened

"So how are things going with You-chan?" Mikan asked coldly without bothering to look at the pairs, As usual Wendy was still on her side listening to the already formed conversation.

"Well everything's fine, but it caused some problems in the guild, girls goes gaga on him, the boys...well I can't explain" Lucy sweat dropped, recalling the memories.

"What is it really? Fine or Problem? I don't get you..." Said Mikan coldly

"Ne, Mikan-nee, Mira-aho sid I can stay here, as long as I like, so is it okay wiht you?" Asked You-chan giving her a puppy-eyes which Mikan wasn't effected at all, actually she's not even facing the ones who talked to her.

"Well I guess It's okay for you to stay there, as long as you behave, and I guess you don't have problems sleeping alone, ne?" Said Mikan as she eyed You-chan "Yay!" Said the now-happy You-chan.

"I don't get him, first he calls her aho now Mikan-nee?" Wendy raised her eyebrows then eyed Youichi who was now glaring daggers at her "N-Nevermind" Wendy looked away avoiding Youichi's gaze.

"Why did you just go allowing a kid to stay on his own?" Lucy asked

"None of your frigging business" Mikan replied bluntly "Hey! can't you just answer me nicely!" Lucy screeched "I'm not nice and you know it..." Said Mikan coldly, getting cracked up, Lucy just crossed her arms mumbling something about _'Dry Ice' _Which Mikan didn't care at all.

"Actually, Mikan is having problems about doing missions and other errands, she can't look after him, for it..." Said Sakura "So, she ask Mira for You-chan to stay here, they already talked about it, Lisanna is the one who'll look after him" Explained Sakura.

"Yep, we already talked about it, Romeo we'll stay with him, after all, they seemed share a nice bond" Smiled Mira who just butted in the conversation as she turned to look at You-chan who was playing with Romeo.

After that moment, Mikan got up from her seat "Oi, I'm going to get some sleep, take care of You-chan..." Before they can utter any words, she's nowhere in sight, leaving a gust of wind passing by...

"Where did she go?" The last sentence mentioned in the group

XoXoXoX

Back at Mikan's apartment, Mikan appeared in the mid-air landing in the black comfy bed, no she was lying in the bed facing the peach colored ceiling, She just sed her Teleportation Alice, it's been weeks since she last use her Alice, good thing that it wasn't getting rusty, she then turned her head towards the wall seeing the wall clock, it was written 6:00pm, after that, she stared back at the ceiling again, all Mikan did was having a nice dream, she almost drifted to sleep but some sound stopped her.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_  
_And on my 18th Birthday_  
_We got chain tattoos_

Mikan's eye's shot open as she heard the song, she then sat up from the bed, hearing the familiar song _'Could it be-?' _Thought Mikan, knowing what it is, Mikan suddenly got up and rummaged her dresser, finding a black device with a black/pink casing with cat ears.

_'Speaking of cellphones does this exist in this world?' _Thought Mikan, yep, it's a cell phone, she've brung it all along, not to mention she found it in her spacebox.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
_And climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future_  
_Like we had a clue_  
_Never planned that-_

Shrugging off, Mikan clicked a button seeing it operate, as it operate, the song stopped, there she saw _'15 messages'_ and _'19 missed calls' _On to the missed calls, she most got missed calls from her sempai's, Nobara and...Hotaru?

On the messages, she got messages from her sempai's again, one for Hotaru and co., Koko (That was unexpected) and Nobara, checking it all,call she recieves was a bunch of craps, like homeworks, _'hello's and hi's'_, _'Why are you absent?'_ and other crappy texts.

But there's one she caught an eye, it was a message from Nobara saying _'How are you?' _Simple but many answers

_'How are you? well I'm here Broken, I'm just a burden from my so-called friends from GA, Crushed, Rejected, Bitter, I'm going to just fell apart at many moment, Ready to give up, already verged into tears but I'm staying strong, Betrayed, snubbed and Empty, I still got many to say...'_ Thought Mikan

_'I already, gave up, I'm broken, I'm really am a burden, using those pathetics smiles why did I even pretend to smile in the first place?I didn't verged to tears but I fight, I'm not empty, I still have family left'_ Added Mikan stating the fact that what she said is really true.

_'But it doesn't matter, I already show who I really am, I'm a heartless, cold and a killer, I hope those morons can see me now, I'll avenge the fake-innocent Mikan, I'll get revenge...' _

_'I'm not here to have fun, I'm here to regain Lucy's memories... I'll find a way to return her memories back._

After almost getting her cellphone crushed, she took a nice warm bath, Winter will almost end and the worst part thing is, she's turning 15 soon, hope Sakura didn't brag so much about it especially Wendy, Wendy knew her birthday too, being a friendly girl she was, she almost ask everything about her personal info, except secrets.

After taking a warm bath she dressed in a purple tank top and a black varsity jacket with hood, it's sleeve was colored yellow, then a black short-shorts with a yellow belt attached to it, then a white knee high socks and a gold high-cut shoes. Then she pulled up her hair in ponytail. Getting a last glance from her mirror she grabbed her purse.

Noticing Sakura asleep, Mikan pulled up the covers, to make Sakura warm, after that she leaved the apartment, well thanks to those text messages, her sleepiness was gone,

All she planned to do was wander in the forest of Magnolia for training and do something interesting around.

XoXoX

Few moments later she've arrived in the forest safely, she wandered around slowly but surely about the surroundings around, all she have to do was find a spacious area, as she was wandering around all she saw was a endless shades of green laying side by side.

if you look above you can see a grey sky, due to the weather today, it was a snowy day, not that strong a slight weather from winter day.

Mikan was in a deep thought, the hood was covering her hair, all you can see was a few strands in front of it, she didn't care, she needed to find a spacious area, she didn't use her old magics in a long time, her abilities is getting rusty, so she needed a little practice, to be strong enough.

It was really quiet, no animals, guessing that they're in a hibernation or something, it's winter, all she saw is a bird around the sky, snows were falling on the ground, the upper green shade in the trees and shrubs was covered in white, you can tell it's snow.

Then she heard a strong rustle from behin , she then turned her head facing a tree, she just heard a rustle earlier but she can't see nothing that makes the tree rustle nor falling leaves, until she hear another one from the other side, she turned her head again seeing none, same state.

But she swear, she saw a hint of yellow from somewhere and brownish-red? she wasn't sure, shrugging off, she didn't mind and continue walking, she have a strong sense, she can sense someone easily, she was trained to sense back at GA, it's no problem, she was trained, she can defence her self.

So Ignoring it, she walked for minutes nearly hours, everytime she walked, the trees rustled, when she turned around, it felt like nothing was there, even if she run, she's still followed. Every place was still the same, the trees, plants and other junks you can find in the forest covered in snow.

There are times that the bush rustled too along with the tree, who might it be? she felt a strong presence of magic just around this place, but ignored it anyway and continued to walk, so she searched and searched until she found herself in a spacious place.

The place were she was is spacious enough, the ground was covered in snow, there's some Sakura trees around and other fruit trees, there is a small pond in the middle, but it was frozen, there's still some trees around, some bushes and flowers that wasn't in season to bloom.

This place will be beautiful if it's spring, but it's winter, full of snows around, the pond was frozen, best spot for picnic, it was night-time now she can't see the others clearly.

"This is the right place..." Said Mikan as she placed her hands on her hips, some smoke thingy appearing on her mouth as she talked, but what bugged her is the presence that she felt ever since that rustling trees started. She can sense someone, someone was watching her, she wasn't sure.

She can tell that presence was hiding on a nearby tree, Bingo! Then Mikan smirked.

Using her Teleportation Alice, she teleported at the top of the tree were the presence was ot the mysterious someone? She was trained in hiding her presence so she's sure that she can surprise whoever she/he is... There she saw a hint of yellow and brownish-red again. She can't see who it was clearly it was dark since it's night-time, she can see it's hair but the face, it's not

It was the one she saw earlier, so it was them all along. Scratch that, _'Focus, Mikan, he/she was the one who was following me all along, what if he/she did something bad, the way he hide...'_ Mikan sighed _'Forget it...'_

'_So get ready in..._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_...'_

With that, Mikan jumped from the tree, Mikan expected that she'll jump from the tree then step on that mysterious somone's face, but failed miserably, the mysterious someone dodge at her surprise attack by flipping, Mikan scowled as that mysterious someone blocked her attack. Mikan saw a hint of yellow, more like blonde, it was nigh-time, that makes it dark so she can't saw that guy clearly. The flip that the guy did turned into a roundhouse kick, but Mikan dodge by back flipping.

Her face was nearly punched but she successfully dodged it by blocking it's hand using her palms, then he/she grabbed Mikan's wrist then threw her on the ground hard, she can feel we was pinned down, but it didn't last when Mikan kicked that guy's stomach hard using her knees, then she spun making her stood up, seeing that figure stood up...

She did a back kick, she almost kicked him/her in the face but she stopped when her foot was a inch closer in that guy's face, there she saw that guy raised his hands, showing the sign of defeat.

"Sorry! I'm just lost, I followed you because I just thought you were making your way out in this forest!" The unfamiliar voice said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Chapter Finished...  
it yook hours for me to finish this you know!  
I think this chappie kinda lame or sucks or  
whatever it is...**

**Please Review!?**

**Pretty Please?  
with cherries, chocolate sryup  
and sprinkles on top...?**

**I want to hear your opinion!  
Please no negative comments!  
I get hurt easily :(**

**Anyway I'm sorry that I didn't update for like...week!  
Christmas vacation is almost over and I'm here stuck  
in doing loads of craps! SCHOOL! Why u no stop mentally abusing my head!**

**So here we're ending this chappie so ja!**


End file.
